Участник:FileCrasher/FO4 Items Book в Creation Kit
На данной странице помещены сведения, извлечённые программным путём из файлов *.ESM игры Fallout 4 v.1.10.75.0 с перепроверкой сведений в Creation Kit v.1.10.15.0. Описание Items Book — это данные о журналах, записках. Короткий перечень книг DLCCoast DLCNukaWorld DLCRobot DLCworkshop01 (Wasteland Workshop) DLC не имеет записей. DLCworkshop02 (Contraptions Workshop) DLC не имеет записей. DLCworkshop03 (Vault-Tec Workshop) Fallout4 DLCCoast 16619 0x0105711D DLC03CoA_FFNucleus03_MaiRepairNote MiscNote02 Repairs In Progress Идут ремонтные работы ИДУТ РЕМОНТНЫЕ РАБОТЫ - Сестра Мэй DATA= 0 696 0x01054258 DLC03CoA_HCNote_Division MiscNote02 Put It From Your Mind Не забивай голову Тебе стоит помнить, что теперь ты живешь среди благословенных Детей Ядра. Те порядки, что были заведены в твоей прежней семье, нам чужды. Неужто ты и впрямь хочешь отринуть все то, что даровал нам Атом? Уклониться от ответственности перед Ним и этой землей, которую Он тебе вручил? Великое Деление не за горами. Нужно лишь набраться терпения. Так что не тревожься за священные бомбы. Лучше сосредоточься на дарах Атома и подумай, как ты можешь выразить Ему свою благодарность. Тект DATA= 0 695 0x01054226 DLC03_POIVimDriverNote01 MiscNote03_Torn Carlo's Note Записка Карло Карло! Слушай, я понимаю, что тебе нужны деньги, но ты просто превращаешь себя в живую мишень. За прошлый месяц мы потеряли три партии, а последний комплект силовой брони выкрали прямо из грузовика. Кто бы это ни был, его цель - не мы, а "Вим!". В общем, к чему я: если начнется заварушка, бросай к чертям эту силовую броню и беги оттуда. И плевать мне, что говорят эти уроды из маркетинга. - Уиллис Радд DATA= 0 696 0x01054216 DLC03_ADV001Note01 MiscNote02 Trapper's note Записка траппера Здесь полным-полно гулей. Стоит убить одного, сразу появляются еще двое. Эта здоровенная шестерня и терминал означают, что где-то рядом должен быть вход в убежище, но я не могу его найти. Разобью лагерь тут. Завтра попробую продвинуться дальше. DATA= 0 695 0x01054204 DLC03_POICOANote01 MiscNote03_Torn Fanatical Writings Записи фанатика Они усомнились в моей преданности Атому, но я покажу им, что такое истинная вера. Прошлой ночью мне было видение. Передо мной была группа еретиков, и когда они меня заметили, то начали в меня стрелять. Но их пули не причинили мне никакого вреда. Я подошел к ним, и пламя Его любви в мгновение ока обратило их в прах. Теперь я знаю, чего Атом от меня хочет. DATA= 0 696 0x01054203 DLC03_POIRefugeeNote01 MiscNote03_Torn Scrawled Journal Неразборчивый дневник Мы совершили страшную ошибку. Мы пришли сюда, потому что нам сказали, что здесь есть место для таких, как мы. Но с этим островом что-то не так. В тумане рыщут чудовища. Я их слышу. Мне кажется, мы не доживем до утра. DATA= 0 696 0x01054200 DLC03_POIBuriedStashNote01 MiscNote03_Torn Dylan's Note Записка Дилана Мерра! Все готово, но эти чертовы трапперы не оставляют меня в покое. Постоянно наблюдают за мной. Их много, а я один, так что я к ним не полезу. Товар я зарыл в той старой могиле. Ты знаешь, в какой. Захвати с собой лопату. DATA= 0 697 0x010541FF DLC03_POIRadiomanNote02 MiscNote03_Torn Radioman's Note Записка радиста Получилось! Мне удалось-таки подключить радиоприемник к вышке. Диджей теперь так бойко языком треплет - даже не верится, что это тот же самый парень! Только звук лучше убавить - не хочу привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. DATA= 0 696 0x010541FE DLC03_POIRadiomanNote01 MiscNote03_Torn Radioman's Note Записка радиста Получилось! Мне удалось-таки подключить радиоприемник к вышке. Этот диджей - дурачок какой-то, но вообще слушать его забавно. Только звук лучше убавить: не хочу привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. DATA= 0 696 0x010540A4 DLC03AcadiaM04Note MiscNote02 Victoria's Note Записка Виктории И как только этот Фарадэй меня уговорил... Это все его смазливое личико виновато. "Просто следи за курсом, и все будет нормально". Ну-ну. Клянусь, если что случится... Фарадэй говорит, в случае чего он меня залатает. Это должно меня приободрить, но я от таких слов только сильнее нервничаю. Что он там делает в этой своей лаборатории? Он очень скрытный, даже к терминалу меня не подпускает... DATA= 0 695 0x010500A9 DLC03POI04_DummyNote MiscNote02 Blank Note Чистый листок Значительное уменьшение веса и увеличение количества ОД. DATA= 0 696 0x0104FD1C DLC03CoA_MartinNote_ANewLife MiscNote02 A New Path Новый путь Атом всемогущий, я их потерял... Тект жаждет крови, и Дети ему вторят. Я молю их прислушаться к голосу разума, а меня за глаза называют предателем. И я спрашиваю себя: что же я такого мог сделать? За что Ты отобрал их у меня? Но в глубине души я знаю ответ. Увядающая вера - как угасающее пламя. Упустишь момент - и его уже не разжечь вновь. И потому я сижу здесь, глядя на угли, и пытаюсь найти в себе смелость сделать то, что нужно было сделать уже давным-давно. Я переступлю этот порог. И после этого моя жизнь начнется заново. Но впервые на моей памяти, лучезарный Атом, ты будешь над этой жизнью не властен. DATA= 0 695 0x0104FD11 DLC03_ADV004Note MiscNote03_Torn Douglas's Note Записка Дугласа Один из ребят попытался стащить кое-что из трофеев, доставшихся нам от того торгаша. Пришлось всадить в него пулю, чтобы остальным неповадно было. На первый раз - в ногу. Я сложил все это добро в чемодан, а его закинул в одну из сетей. Ключ пока пусть побудет у меня, а то мало ли что им в голову взбредет. DATA= 0 696 0x0104FBA3 DLC03FarHarborLastPlankNote04 MiscNote02 Note Заметка Тинка будет сидеть, где захочет. Иначе пойдешь сам клиентов обслуживать. С уважением и настойчивостью, Дебби DATA= 0 696 0x0104FBA2 DLC03FarHarborLastPlankNote03 MiscNote02 Note Заметка Ладно. Но кошек нельзя пускать на стулья. Столы. Туда, где может расположиться клиент. Я все сказал. С настойчивостью, Митч DATA= 0 696 0x0104FBA1 DLC03FarHarborLastPlankNote02 MiscNote02 Note Заметка Если ты думаешь, что ты для меня важнее Тинки, ты глубоко заблуждаешься. С уважением, Дебби DATA= 0 696 0x0104FBA0 DLC03FarHarborLastPlankNote01 MiscNote02 Note Заметка Кошки - грязные создания. Ссут на пол. Нечего им в баре делать. - Митч DATA= 0 696 0x0104FB9D DLC03FarHarborMitchWarningNote MiscNote02 RUN! БЕГИТЕ! Всем заинтересованным лицам! Если вы читаете эти строки, значит, я мертв. Как и все жители Фар-Харбора. И, вероятно, все обитатели этого острова, кроме Детей Атома. Мой совет вам: БЕГИТЕ. Остров проклят. Может, Атом его проклял, может, Красная Смерть, может, какой-нибудь разгневанный призрак с материка, но это так. Не туман, так фанатики вас погубят. Уходите отсюда. И передайте всем, чтобы держались подальше от этого гиблого места. - Митч DATA= 0 696 0x0104FB9B DLC03FarHarborAveryNote MiscNote02 Old Letter Старое письмо Олимпия! Мама умерла в том году, и теперь все хозяйство на мне. Мне очень нужна твоя помощь. Не представляю, как она все эти годы справлялась одна. Туман с каждым днем подбирается все ближе к воротам. Если так пойдет и дальше, не знаю, что я буду делать. Пожалуйста, возвращайся домой. Твоя семья в тебе нуждается. - Дэнни DATA= 0 696 0x0104FB99 DLC03FarHarborAllenNote MiscNote02 Report from PV Доклад П. В. Аллен! Мы не испытываем судьбу, держимся на расстоянии. Но их много, и они все вооружены до зубов. Их слишком много. Только Майк готов рискнуть. Даже если капитан Тупица даст добро, это будет бойня. Они ребята жесткие. Их на острове куда больше, чем мы думали. И постоянно прибывают новые. Мы не сдаемся. Но жертвовать собой впустую мы тоже не хотим. П. В. DATA= 0 696 0x0104FB97 DLC03FarHarborTeddyNote MiscNote02 Consultation Note Записка о консультации Доктор Райт! Это уже третья моя попытка связаться с вами. Остальные лодочники отказываются ходить к острову. Если увидите, что конверт вскрывали, дайте мне знать. Эта новая дамочка вызывает у меня подозрения. К сожалению, не могу порадовать вас хорошей новостью. Ваш диагноз подтвердился. Мы перерыли все записи в архивах института, но не нашли решения обозначенной проблемы. Не было ничего даже отдаленно похожего на клинические испытания. Я сомневаюсь, что у нашего общего друга дела обстоят лучше. Повторюсь, мне жаль. Что у вас там происходит? С острова постоянно прибывают люди. И они рассказывают жуткие истории. Если вы ВДРУГ захотите покинуть остров, я и мои друзья охотно примем вас к себе. Если станет совсем худо, уходите оттуда или пошлите нам весточку. - Бедин DATA= 0 696 0x0104FB95 DLC03FarHarborBerthaNote MiscNote02 Last Note from Mom Последняя записка от мамы Марк! Фар-Харбор тоже весь в тумане. Только у дока чисто. Морячка чуть всех не прогнала, но за них вступилась капитан Эйвери. Тетя Кэндис уплыла на материк (!). Ее дом сгинул в тумане. Все плохо, в общем. Я пойду к одному из Далтонов, спрошу, не нужны ли работники. Вернусь через две недели. Поцелуй за меня детей. Следи, чтобы они не ходили в туман. С любовью, Пегги DATA= 0 696 0x0104FAEA DLC03POI04_ElizaFamilyNote MiscNote02 Eliza Family Drawing Рисунок Элизы - семья DATA= 0 695 0x0104FAE8 DLC03POI04_ElizaJournal07 MiscNote02 Eliza Journal 7 Дневник Элизы 7 22 октября 2077 года Мы отправляемся на материк - праздновать Хэллоуин! Вечеринка пройдет в доме Хейли в Бар-Харборе. Там будут все! Джун, Элли, Эмми, Джейд... и, может, даже Грегори! Меня должен был сопровождать Нейтан, но никто не знает, где он. Он в последнее время часто пропадает... Со мной, наверное, мама поплывет. Завтра распишу в дневнике в подробностях, как все прошло! DATA= 0 695 0x0104EF94 DLC03_PerkMagIslandersAlmanac05 Misc_MagazineFix Islander's Almanac Альманах островитянина Значительное уменьшение веса и увеличение количества ОД. DATA= 100 700 0x0104EF92 DLC03_PerkMagIslandersAlmanac04 Misc_MagazineFix Islander's Almanac Альманах островитянина Значительное уменьшение веса и увеличение количества ОД. DATA= 100 700 0x0104EF8F DLC03_PerkMagIslandersAlmanac03 Misc_MagazineFix Islander's Almanac Альманах островитянина Значительное уменьшение веса и увеличение количества ОД. DATA= 100 700 0x0104EF8D DLC03_PerkMagIslandersAlmanac02 Misc_MagazineFix Islander's Almanac Альманах островитянина Значительное уменьшение веса и увеличение количества ОД. DATA= 100 700 0x0104EF8B DLC03_PerkMagIslandersAlmanac01 Misc_MagazineFix Islander's Almanac Альманах островитянина Значительное уменьшение веса и увеличение количества ОД. DATA= 100 700 0x0104EB5D DLC03_POI_Note MiscNote01 Gift card Открытка Джесс и Джим! Мы надеемся, вам понравится эта атомная посудомойка. Вы замечательная пара. Мы желаем вам долгих лет счастливой семейной жизни. Брюс и Лори DATA= 0 696 0x0104E983 DLC03POI04_ElizaJournal06 MiscNote02 Eliza Journal 6 Дневник Элизы 6 8 августа 2077 года Дедушка опять жаловался на "этих чертовых бандитов из правительства". Папа попытался его успокоить. Сказал: "Ферма же застрахована. Мы подписали бумаги в прошлом месяце, когда поехали оформлять твое завещание". Я спросила Нейтана, что это значит - "застрахована", - а он ответил, что мне не стоит об этом волноваться. Это просто означает, что нам не нужно опасаться за свое будущее. И вообще, сказал он, меня должно больше интересовать, что написал дедушка в завещании. Я не понимаю, о чем они говорят... DATA= 0 695 0x0104E982 DLC03POI04_ElizaJournal05 MiscNote02 Eliza Journal 5 Дневник Элизы 5 23 июля 2077 Вот бы бабушка была жива. Мы бы тогда не ссорились так часто, и дедушка... ну... Мне тоже ее не хватает. DATA= 0 695 0x0104E981 DLC03POI04_ElizaJournal04 MiscNote02 Eliza Journal 4 Дневник Элизы 4 21 мая 2077 Я сложила ящики на причале, а когда вернулась домой, увидела, что дедушка сидит на крыльце и кричит, обращаясь к небу... Он кричал: "Они у нас ферму отберут!" И еще: "Нельзя, чтобы они нам генераторы поломали. Скоро урожай взойдет!" Мы поняли, что с ним что-то не так, когда он после смерти бабушки стал обвинять Нейтана в том, что тот нарочно портит оборудование. А теперь он просто жалуется, что правительство хочет нас выселить. DATA= 0 695 0x0104E980 DLC03POI04_ElizaJournal03 MiscNote02 Eliza Journal 3 Дневник Элизы 3 19 марта 2077 Утром, когда папа и Стивен вернулись домой, они принялись друг на друга кричать. Я не знаю, что случилось, но папа говорил, что если насосы откажут, тогда не только трубам конец. Ну почему Стивен не хочет делать, что ему говорят? Я так не люблю, когда они ссорятся. DATA= 0 695 0x0104E97F DLC03POI04_ElizaJournal02 MiscNote02 Eliza Journal 2 Дневник Элизы 2 2 марта 2077 Нейтан опять ошивался возле труб, что у дедушкиного дома. Я хотела позвать маму, но он меня заметил, когда шел обратно, и велел мне ложиться спать. У него теперь все время озлобленный вид. Если я ей расскажу, он опять меня поколотит. DATA= 0 695 0x0104E97E DLC03POI04_ElizaJournal01 MiscNote02 Eliza Journal 1 Дневник Элизы 1 15 февраля 2077 Дедушка Пэт ночью кричал во сне. Такое и раньше бывало, но на этот раз он меня разбудил своими криками. Я видела, как к нему побежала мама - посмотреть, все ли в порядке. Хорошо, что она захватила с собой пальто, а то на улице холодрыга. Они с папой на днях разговаривали на тему того, что дедушка вроде как скоро к нам переедет. Честно говоря, я против. DATA= 0 695 0x0104E0B4 DLC03AtomM01_MotherPuzzleNote MiscNote02 The Sacred Elements Священные элементы священныеЭЛЕМЕНТЫуказываютПуть кСВЯТОМУмечуАтома егоСкрижальВЕДЕТвнутрь DATA= 0 695 0x0104DFE5 DLC03CoA_Devin_Diary MiscNote02 Brother Devin's Diary Дневник брата Девина Они меня приняли. Я столько недель не спал на кровати. Не ел горячей пищи. С тех пор как отец сказал, что у него больше нет сына. Что его сына погубил винт. Но эти люди... Они вовсе не плохие, как все утверждают. Они сказали, я особенный. То, что мне пригрезилось у ручья, - это было видение. Я избранник Атома. Так что отныне я исправлюсь. Я должен. Потому что теперь они - моя новая семья. DATA= 0 695 0x0104DFD2 DLC03CoA_MaiNote_ThanksSister MiscNote02 Taste Test Проба вкуса Хорошо, что ты отнеслась к этому с пониманием, сестра. Я бы и рада тебе помочь, но я больше не поддерживаю связей с "семьей" из Содружества. Однако та "Энергичная лапша", о которой ты говоришь, наверняка и рядом не стояла с моим рецептом. Так что когда в следующий раз тебя охватит тоска по дому, приходи, устроим дегустацию. - Мэй DATA= 0 695 0x0104DFCD DLC03CoA_HCNote_Unfinished MiscNote02 Unfinished Note Неоконченная записка Анна! Мартина больше нет с нами, но я хочу просто напомнить... Ты можешь на меня рассчитывать. И я всегд DATA= 0 695 0x0104DFCB DLC03CoA_HCNote_ToRichter MiscNote02 Brother Alders Брат Олдерс Рихтер, ты не понимаешь, какую власть Мартин до сих пор имеет над братом Олдерсом. Мартин был слаб, и Олдерс тоже слаб. Но есть легкий способ узнать правду. Попроси их обоих доказать свою преданность семье. Я не сомневаюсь, что у сестры Харпер это получиться лучше, чем у Олдерса. Тект DATA= 0 695 0x0104DBC0 DLC03POI04_ElizaMapNote MiscNote02 Eliza Map of Home Карта дома Элизы и окрестностей DATA= 0 695 0x0104D21B DLC03POI04_KeyNote MiscNote02 Craneberry Island Supplies Note Записка о припасах с Кранберри-Айленд Нейтан! Не забудь перенести все припасы из сарая на восточном причале в кладовую в бункере. Не считая генераторов, эти припасы - наш самый ценный ресурс. И не сваливай всю работу на брата! Это ТВОЯ обязанность! -Отец P.S. Ключ - в ящике у входа в бункер. DATA= 0 695 0x0104B9B4 DLC03FarHarborS01_FireBellyRecipe MiscNote02 Fire Belly Recipe Рецепт напитка "Огненное нутро" Патентованный напиток Митча "Огненное нутро" - 1 бутылка водки (можно дешевой) - 2 пучка черного кроволиста (перетереть или бросить так, все равно) - Щепотка лепестков астры, чтоб сильнее давало в голову - Пей! Остановись, если из ушей пойдет кровь. DATA= 0 695 0x0104B347 DLC03CoA_FFNucleus02_AubertsFarewell MiscNote02 To My "Family" Моей "семье" Не знаю, что тебе обо мне наговорили. Но это все ложь. И я не собираюсь торчать тут и слушать обвинения в свой адрес. Славься, Атом! Оберт DATA= 0 695 0x0104B188 DLC03_V118_Part2Note MiscNote02 Letter from Maxwell Письмо от Максвелла Детектив! Возвращайтесь скорее. Берт куда-то пропал, и мы опасаемся, что вы не того человека обвинили в убийстве. Мы изолировали всех остальных ради их же безопасности, но нам требуется ваша помощь, чтобы разыскать Берта. Нельзя терять ни минуты. - Максвелл, управляющий Убежища 118 DATA= 0 697 0x01049663 DLC03_V118_KeithsNote MiscNote02 Letter to Ezra Письмо Эзре Эзра! Я не могу больше таиться. Не знаю, сколько еще я выдержу. Ты уже должен был догадаться, что я к тебе испытываю, и тем не менее ты меня игнорируешь. Мне казалось, с годами эта страсть поутихнет, но нет - меня влечет к тебе еще сильнее. Прошу тебя, загляни в свое сердце и скажи мне: есть ли хоть малейший шанс, что мои чувства к тебе взаимны? DATA= 0 697 0x01048A2D DLC03_V118_PearlNote MiscNote02 Request for Detective Требуется детектив Поскольку нам так и не удалось связаться с местными органами правопорядка, я отправил служанку, Перл, на поиски кого-нибудь, кто сумеет нам помочь. В отеле "Клиффс Эдж" таинственным образом скончался один из постояльцев, но мы не в состоянии провести расследование собственными силами. Мы полагаем, что дело тут нечисто, и просим прислать к нам детектива. Максвелл, управляющий отеля "Клиффс Эдж" DATA= 0 697 0x010486C6 DLC03MarinerWillNote MiscNote01 Mariner's Will Завещание Морячки Док и все свое имущество я оставляю жителям города. Пусть наши жертвы будут не напрасны. Возьмите то, что мы начали, и постройте что-то великое. Докажите, что вы достойны права жить на этом острове. - Морячка DATA= 0 695 0x010486C4 DLC03MarinerSailingGoodbyeNote MiscNote01 Mariner's Goodbye Прощание Морячки Ушла на рыбалку. - Морячка DATA= 0 695 0x010427CF DLC03_ADV011_Note02 MiscNote02 Northwood Quarry Note - 2 Записка из карьера Нортвуд 2 Я уже несколько дней вожусь с этой взрывчаткой. Все шло хорошо до того момента, пока Том случайно не подорвался. Том... Просто нажать на кнопку, и заряды сдетонируют по цепочке. В итоге получилось шесть штук. Этого должно хватить, чтобы отразить нападение. DATA= 0 695 0x010427CE DLC03_ADV011_Note01 MiscNote02 Northwood Quarry Note - 1 Записка из карьера Нортвуд 1 Мне поручили подготовить взрывные заряды на тот случай, если на нас снова нападут. План заключается в том, чтобы устроить как минимум три серии взрывов (думаю, получится больше). Я подсоединю заряды к кнопке на балконе главного здания, откуда видно центральную часть карьера. В случае нападения нужно будет лишь нажать на кнопку, и начнется салют. DATA= 0 695 0x0103E12D DLC03CoA_FFNucleus01_WareBrewRecipe MiscNote02 Ware's Brew Recipe Рецепт отвара Уэра Отвар Уэра - 3 части древесного сока - Кипятить до дистилляции - Пить, пока не станет лучше DATA= 0 695 0x01038ED8 DLC03MQ03StorageRoomNote MiscNote02 Storage Room Notice Записка со склада В этой кладовой хранятся товары для магазина. Не лезьте без спроса. Там и так-то запасы невелики, так что хватит тащить оттуда все подряд. Кому нужно попасть внутрь - приходите в магазин. Я-то все равно скажу "нет", но если хотите спросить - спрашивайте. --Ког DATA= 0 695 0x01038ED5 DLC03MQ03CogsNote MiscNote02 Cog's Journal Дневник Кога Дневник Кога Я помог Фарадэю перетащить кое-что из оборудования ДиМА на обзорной площадке. Мало того что эти агрегаты чертовски тяжелые, так еще Фарадэй вечно требует, чтобы я вынул все из карманов. А то, дескать, вдруг при мне будет "что-то, что может нарушить калибровку этой сверхчувствительной аппаратуры"... Я понимаю, да, парень влюблен по уши, но по компьютерам ДиМА можно кувалдой бить, и ничего им не будет. И вот, значит, стоим мы на верхней площадке обсерватории, я раскладываю вещи на столе, и тут заявляется Чейз и начинает орать Фарадэю про какое-то там "экстренное совещание". Ну и, разумеется, в итоге пришлось мне в одиночку все эти компьютеры тягать. Я пошел к ДиМА жаловаться, но тот ответил, что мне нужно "подавлять негативные импульсы и принимать людей такими, какие они есть". Вот так вот. Вот так мы в Акадии и живем. DATA= 0 695 0x01037487 DLC03MQ06a_MartinDiary01 MiscNote02 Sister Gwyneth's Visit Визит сестры Гвинет Прошлой ночью ко мне пришла сестра Гвинет. Сказала, что всю ночь провела в размышлениях, но поняла, что не может отринуть правду, какой она ей видится: что Атома не существует. Почти два часа мы разговаривали с ней. Я напомнил ей о дарах острова, о благословении Атома, о посланниках, которых ВИДЕЛИ ее братья и сестры. О семье, которой наградил ее Атом. После этого она наконец успокоилась и вернулась ко сну. Но наступил рассвет, а ее слова до сих пор звучат у меня в голове. Будят во мне сомнения, которые я прежде игнорировал. И меня теперь терзает вопрос: а что если Гвинет мудрее, чем она сама думает? DATA= 0 695 0x01034DF6 DLC03MQ06_WindFarmCode MiscNote02 Wind Turbine Code Код от турбины ветряка Подумай о последствиях Отобрав жизнь, уже нельзя ее вернуть ) % Y Р 4 г 4 н { DATA= 0 695 0x0102C900 DLC03CoA_FFNucleus02_AubertsNote MiscNote02 Aubert's Note Записка Оберт Эдгар! Великий зилот утверждает, что это был несчастный случай. Якобы ты ушел один, и он не успел найти тебя вовремя. Не смог спасти тебя... Он лжет. Я в этом уверена, потому что ты бы ни за что не поступил так глупо. Они все будут это отрицать до последнего вздоха, но это дело рук Текта. Он подстроил твою гибель, потому что боится Мартина. Потому что ТЕКТ ЗНАЕТ: только Мартин был достоин руководить этой семьей. Атом свидетель, ты мне нужен, Эдгар. Ты бы подсказал мне, как быть. То, что мне пришло в голову... Я знаю, что это плохая идея. Когда-нибудь мы увидимся вновь. Оберт DATA= 0 695 0x0102C8FF DLC03CoA_FFNucleus02_EdgarsNote MiscNote02 Edgar's Note Записка Эдгара Моя дорогая Оберт! Не тревожься по пустякам. Да, верховный исповедник до сих пор не может смириться с тем, что мы с Мартином были близки, но Рихтер мне друг. Если бы что-то было не так, великий зилот бы мне сказал. Тем не менее, я думаю, нам с тобой лучше и дальше обмениваться посланиями через ящик в кладовой. Ты знаешь, как быстро распространяются слухи. Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня кто-то стал строить против тебя козни. И на тот случай, если ты опять потеряешь свой ключ, я припрятал для тебя запасной. Он за скамейкой в раздевалке при входе. Просто имей в виду. Я отсчитываю мгновения до нашей следующей встречи. Эдгар DATA= 0 695 0x0102C8FE DLC03CoA_FFNucleus02_HCNote MiscNote02 High Confessor's Note Записка Верховного исповедника ОБЕРТ DATA= 0 695 0x0102941B DLC03POI10_MotherNote04 MiscNote02 A Safer Way Безопасный путь АтомНАМподсказал какНаблюдатьБЕЗопаски неИССЯКНУТдары DATA= 0 695 0x0102941A DLC03POI10_MotherNote03 MiscNote02 The Children Trapped Дети в опасности ДЕТИзаперты вВЕТХОМжилище матьХОЧЕТизбавитьИХотБоли DATA= 0 695 0x01029419 DLC03POI10_MotherNote02 MiscNote02 A Vengeful Creature Мстительная тварь злобноеСОЗДАНИЕгонит доброгоИСПОВЕДНИКАпрочь дабыИСПЫТАТЬегоВолю DATA= 0 695 0x01029418 DLC03POI10_MotherNote01 MiscNote02 A Stranger Arrives Визит чужака наАТОМАостров ЧУЖАКявился НовоеДИТЯпередНами? DATA= 0 695 0x010269C4 DLC03AtomM01_MotherShrineNote MiscNote02 Note from Atom's Shrine Записка из святилища Атома вЭтотХРАМудались обАТОМЕподумай ЕгоСЛУГИследят DATA= 0 695 0x010269AA DLC03AtomM01_MotherNote MiscNote02 Scrawled Note Неразборчивая записка радиАтомаВОЙДИвХрам сАтомомРАЗГАДАЙимя уАтомаИСПРОСИразрешение DATA= 0 696 0x0101BC88 DLC03_AtomM02_FlyerScrap4Inv MiscNote03_Torn Torn flyer piece Обрывок листовки ЦИЯ DATA= 0 696 0x0101BC87 DLC03_AtomM02_FlyerScrap3Inv MiscNote03_Torn Torn flyer piece Обрывок листовки ТАК DATA= 0 696 0x0101BC86 DLC03_AtomM02_FlyerScrap2Inv MiscNote03_Torn Torn flyer piece Обрывок листовки СТАН DATA= 0 696 0x0101BC85 DLC03_AtomM02_FlyerScrap1Inv MiscNote03_Torn Torn Flyer Piece Обрывок листовки ВАКЕ DATA= 0 696 0x0101BC84 DLC03_AtomM02_FlyerAssembled MiscNote03_Torn Kawaketak Station Flyer Листовка со станции Кавакетак СТАНЦИЯ КАВАКЕТАК Указания DATA= 0 699 0x0101BC83 DLC03_AtomM02_FlyerScrap4 MiscNote03_Torn Torn flyer piece Обрывок листовки Ни частиц, ни ионов! Ложь! DATA= 0 696 0x0101BC82 DLC03_AtomM02_FlyerScrap3 MiscNote03_Torn Torn flyer piece Обрывок листовки Отринуть Атом! Ничего на самом деле нет! DATA= 0 696 0x0101BC7D DLC03_AtomM02_FlyerScrap2 MiscNote03_Torn Torn flyer piece Обрывок листовки Состояния меняются! Ничто поглощает все! DATA= 0 696 0x0101BC7C DLC03_AtomM02_FlyerScrap1 MiscNote03_Torn Torn Flyer Piece Обрывок листовки Пробудиться ото сна! Ни во что не верить! DATA= 0 696 0x0101B79D ADV012SkeletonsNote MiscNote03_Torn Drain Corpse Note Записка с высохшего трупа Они все время смотрят. Кажется, ну могли бы прерваться хоть ненадолго, но нет, они бросают их вниз одного за другим и смеются, как дети, играющие в салочки. Пока что мне везло, но даже если я выживу после падения, меня точно заметят. Рискнуть или нет? DATA= 0 696 0x01017E8B DLC03MQ01KasumiJournal MiscNote02 Kasumi's Journal Дневник Касуми Дневник Касуми Новости касаемо рации... Радиус действия у этой штуки - дрянь. Ничего не слышно, одни помехи, да еще иногда проскакивает безумное чувство, будто "машина со мной разговаривает". Тьфу. Я попробую увеличить чувствительность. В дедушкином лодочном домике полно всякой электроники. Он ведь работал над навигационной системой, так что там наверняка должны быть приборы, улавливающие дальние сигналы. Только вот куда я задевала ключ от сейфа? DATA= 0 695 0x01017E85 DLC03MQ01GrandfatherNote MiscNote02 Grandfather's Note Записка дедушки Моя дорогая Касуми! Если понадобится отпереть сейф, ответ ты найдешь здесь, в лодочном домике. У тебя перед глазами должна появиться картинка. С любовью, дедушка DATA= 0 696 0x0101087E DLC03_-7-15ShipNote MiscNote03_Torn These Mannequins! Эти манекены! Поскорее бы избавиться от этих чертовых манекенов! Экипаж стал жаловаться на странные шумы из грузового отсека. Может, они просто меня разыгрывают? Впрочем, ладно, почти уже прибыли. DATA= 0 696 0x0100D802 DLC03_9-12Poem MiscNote03_Torn Love Letter to Bridget Любовное письмо Бриджет Как жаль, что ты не можешь вместе со мной насладиться этим чудесным рассветом. Жду не дождусь, когда мы с тобой снова увидимся. Я тебя никогда не забуду, Бриджет. DATA= 0 696 0x01004F48 DLC03MQ01NakanoCase MiscFolder Kenji Nakano Case Notes Записи по делу Кэндзи Накано ДЕЛО: старый друг в беде? Клиент: Кэндзи Накано Ник! Пока тебя не было, в офис приходил некий мистер Кэндзи Накано. Он сказал, вы с ним знакомы и ему опять нужна твоя помощь. Я его первый раз вижу. Твой старый клиент? Я заглянула в архивы, но... Скажем так, Ник: я очень рада, что теперь я веду записи по твоим делам. В общем, мистер Накано сказал, что обсуждать это дело будет только лично с тобой. Но не нужно быть величайшим в Содружестве детективом, чтобы догадаться, о чем пойдет речь. У него был такой взгляд, как будто он уже несколько дней не смыкал глаз, так что, думаю, нас ждет очередное дело о пропавшем родственнике. Бедняга... Накано живет на северо-востоке, у побережья. У него маленький рыбацкий домик. Он сказал, они с женой будут тебя ждать. Я также проинформировала его о твоем новом напарнике - на тот случай, если вы отправитесь туда порознь. Только будь осторожен. Побережье - район опасный. Там кроме них, по-моему, никто и не живет. Надеюсь, ты им поможешь. Элли DATA= 0 DLCNukaWorld 21775 0x01056CFE DLC04NukaNukeSchematics Misc_MagazineFix Nuka-Nuke Schematics Чертеж "Ядер-Заряда" DATA= 100 750 0x01056CF9 DLC04ProjectCobaltSchematics MiscFolder Project Cobalt Schematics Планы проекта "Кобальт" DATA= 100 752 0x01050A9F DLC04BottlingPlantRexNote MiscNote02 Project Cobalt Complete Проект "Кобальт" завершен Все наконец-то готово. Несмотря на трусость и предательство коллег, мне наконец-то удалось создать на базе "Квантовой Ядер-Колы" стабильную версию оружия. Я уже активировал армейскую систему извещения, так что теперь нужно просто немного подождать. Так хорошо мне не было с тех пор, как я пошел в реактор после Беннела. Пожалуй, я отдохну здесь до прибытия транспорта. DATA= 0 747 0x0104F554 DLC04_BottlingPlantNote02 MiscNote01 They Hit Boston Они атаковали Бостон Они атаковали Бостон! Это не выдумки! А там ведь колледж, в котором учится Джейни. К черту план эвакуации, я иду ее искать. Рауль, если ты это найдешь - извини, что не смог остаться с тобой. Удачи. - Кейси DATA= 0 748 0x0104F553 DLC04_BottlingPlantNote01 MiscNote01 Going to the Roof Иду на крышу Выбегу на крышу на минутку, проверю - может, это какие-то учения. - Кейси DATA= 0 748 0x0104F54F DLC04_POIDLCatsNote MiscNote01 Hasty Letter Написанное в спешке письмо Чертовы рейдеры. Они захватили "Ядер-Мир", а торговцев выгнали. Некоторых, правда, оставили в качестве рабов. Я больше не могу здесь оставаться, но и кошек взять с собой тоже не могу. Если ты читаешь эту записку и у тебя есть безопасное убежище, пожалуйста, приюти у себя Луну и Катану. DATA= 0 748 0x0104E97C DLC04DisciplesNote_DailyAffirmations MiscNote01 Disciple Affirmations Сообщения Адептов Я крутой. Со мной шутки плохи. Если я вижу препятствие... То я его уничтожаю. Я лучше всех. Я сильный. Я смертельно опасный. У меня все под контролем. И если я увижу то, что мне нужно... То, черт побери, я это заберу. DATA= 0 748 0x0104E97B DLC04DisciplesNote_Dreams MiscNote01 The Radicorn Рад-единорог Вчера ночью снова был этот долбаный кошмар про единорога. Как и в прошлый раз, он гнался за мной, и я видел, что он таращится на меня и осуждает - как будто ему известно, где я закопал трупы. А потом его голова разделилась надвое, и из груди выросли ноги, словно у рад-единорога, что ли. Я в ужасе проснулся и понял, что просто должен все это записать. Все, больше перед сном жареных белок жрать не буду. DATA= 0 748 0x0104D3D7 DLC04_Safari_CitosNote MiscNote01 Cito's Note Записка Цито Если ты читаешь эту записку, значит, вы с Маркосито уже познакомились. Его отец Маркос погиб, когда на наше поселение напали супермутанты. Меня в этом бою тоже ранили, и, боюсь, я скоро последую за ним. У меня мало времени, и я в ужасе от того, что он останется совсем один, но у меня нет выбора. Пожалуйста, возьми его к себе, дай ему пищу и кров. Передай малышу Цито, что папа и мама его любят и что мы всегда будем в его сердце. Мать Цито Имельда DATA= 0 747 0x0104AA35 DLC04RESceneCT10TraitorPackNote MiscNote01 Traitor's Note Записка предателя Что за ерунда! Этот гад Гейдж сделал новым боссом не пойми кого, а Мэйсону на это плевать. В "Ядер-Мире" должна командовать Стая, а не черт знает кто из Пустоши. Если Мэйсон этого не понимает, тогда придется обойтись без него. У меня есть люди, которые меня поддержат. И когда я выпущу кишки новому боссу... то возьмусь за Мэйсона. DATA= 0 750 0x0104AA34 DLC04RESceneCT10TraitorOperatorNote MiscNote01 Traitor's Note Записка предателя Что за ерунда! Этот гад Гейдж сделал новым боссом не пойми кого, а Мэгги и Уильяму на это плевать. В "Ядер-Мире" должны командовать Операторы, а не черт знает кто из Пустоши. Если они этого не понимают, тогда придется обойтись без них. У меня есть люди, которые меня поддержат. И когда я выпущу кишки новому боссу... то возьмусь за Мэгги и Уильяма. DATA= 0 750 0x0104AA33 DLC04RESceneCT10TraitorDiscipleNote MiscNote01 Traitor's Note Записка предателя Что за херня! Этот гад Гейдж сделал новым боссом не пойми кого, а Ниша и бровью не повела. В "Ядер-Мире" всем должны заправлять Адепты, а не черт знает кто из Пустоши. Если Ниша этого не понимает, тогда придется обойтись без нее. У меня есть люди, которые меня поддержат. И когда я выпущу кишки новому боссу... то возьмусь за Нишу. DATA= 0 750 0x0104A522 DLC04_Pack_Story7_Part2_Note MiscNote02 Rumor about Missing Slaves Слухи о пропавших рабах Ладно... Я точно не знаю, но точно ходили разговоры о пропавших рабах. Не говори, что это я тебе рассказал, но... Я теперь еще долго буду есть только то, что осталось еще с войны. DATA= 0 749 0x0104A521 DLC04_Pack_Story7_Part1_Note MiscNote02 Note about Missing Slaves Записка о пропавших рабах Ничего не понимаю. Пропала куча рабов, и всем плевать. Мэйсон же постоянно кого-то наказывает. Один-два человека пропадает каждую неделю. Почему за это еще никому не оторвали голову? Здесь что-то не так. DATA= 0 749 0x0104A520 DLC04_Pack_Story6_Part2_Note MiscNote02 Pissed Off Guy's Note Записка Злого парня Очень смешно. А мне казалось, что между нами что-то особенное. Вы, Операторы, все одинаковые. Иди ты в жопу! Если еще раз тебя увижу, надену на тебя ошейник. Посмотрим, как тебе это понравится. Злой парень с голубыми волосами DATA= 0 749 0x0104A51F DLC04_Pack_Story6_Part1_Note MiscNote02 Good Looking Guy's Note Записка Симпатичного парня Привет. Я знаю, ты - Оператор, а я - из Стаи, но это не значит, что мы не можем подружиться. Я вижу, как ты на меня смотришь. Я не против братания на поле боя. Ну, ты понимаешь. Приходи в центр после захода солнца. Я знаю место, куда можно пойти. Симпатичный парень с синими волосами DATA= 0 749 0x0104A51E DLC04_Pack_Story5_Note MiscNote02 Shorty's Note Записка Коротышки Все получилось. Мне удалось снять маску с Адепта, который тут шлялся. Под ней оказалось обычное лицо. Видимо, это реально ее разозлило, потому что теперь меня выслеживают четверо этих уродов. И зачем вообще было ввязываться в это дело? Нужно что-то предпринять. Они мне уже в кошмарах снятся. Коротышка DATA= 0 749 0x0104A51D DLC04_Pack_Story4_Part2_Note MiscNote02 H's Note Записка Х. Не дай надеть на себя ошейник. Отомсти. Но признайся, самодельные пушки, стреляющие огромными комками жвачки, - это было круто. Они, наверное, несколько недель жевали эту дрянь. Но мы все сделаем лучше. Во время последнего рейда мне удалось найти пару коробок "Чудо-клея" и вишневые бомбочки. Х. DATA= 0 749 0x0104A51C DLC04_Pack_Story4_Part1_Note MiscNote02 V's Note Записка В. Он умер. Плевать, что станет со мной, но этого козла я замочу! Пришлось сбрить все волосы на теле. И все равно эта дрянь забивается во все укромные места. Меня колотит от одного вида жвачки. В. DATA= 0 749 0x0104A51B DLC04_Pack_Story3_Part2_Note MiscNote02 Buzz's Apology Извинения Базза Я знаю, что ты не хочешь со мной разговаривать. Но просто прочти это, ладно? Откуда мне было знать, что они вернутся? Мне казалось, что все они умерли. Мне очень жаль, что все так вышло с твоим пальцем. Я смеюсь только потому, что больше ничего не остается. Когда не знаю, что делать, понимаешь? Слушай, по-моему, они даже не знают, что у тебя нет пальца. Я вернусь и поищу его. А если смогу, то и силовую броню заберу. Базз DATA= 0 749 0x0104A51A DLC04_Pack_Story3_Part1_Note MiscNote02 Buzz's Note Записка Базза Никому об этом не рассказывай. Мне удалось найти одну из баз Братства Стали. Она была разгромлена, повсюду трупы людей и гулей. И там был рабочий комплект силовой брони! Нужно просто будет найти одну из этих светящихся батареек. И я даже знаю, где. Но мне нужна будет помощь. Ты в деле? Базз DATA= 0 749 0x01047F44 DLC04_ParkMapPamphlet Misc_MagazineFix Park Map Pamphlet Буклет с картой парка DATA= 0 747 0x01046DD3 DLC04_DRG_CorpseNote3 MiscNote01 Sam's Note Записка Сэм Кровочерви. Мне следовало догадаться, что у них тут гнездо. Прокопали ход наверх и напали на нас. Теперь все: рано или поздно они нас прикончат. Я не позволю каким-то червям или рейдерам убить меня. Я умру по своим правилам. Меня звали Сэм Теллер. Я много лет водила караваны из "Ядер-Мира", заключала хорошие и честные сделки. Когда пришли рейдеры, я возглавила сопротивление и воевала против них. Я была матерью, женой, сестрой и дочерью - и горите в аду за то, что отняли у меня все. DATA= 0 747 0x01046DD1 DLC04_DRG_CorpseNote2 MiscNote01 Ricky's Note Записка Рикки Нас оттеснили в шахту. Не знаю, сколько мы еще продержимся. Я что-то слышу. Какие-то вибрации, что ли. Кажется, мы тут не одни. Да поможет нам бог. DATA= 0 747 0x01046DCF DLC04_DRG_CorpseNote1 MiscNote01 Terry's Note Записка Терри Мы не позволим этим чертовым рейдерам захватить парк. "Сухое ущелье" всегда было легко защищать. Мы дадим бой там. DATA= 0 747 0x0104693F DLC04_DRG_Combo03 MiscNote03_Torn Safe Combination Part 3 Третья часть шифра от сейфа 12 DATA= 0 748 0x0104693E DLC04_DRG_Combo02 MiscNote03_Torn Safe Combination Part 2 Вторая часть шифра от сейфа 37 DATA= 0 748 0x0104693D DLC04_DRG_Combo01 MiscNote03_Torn Safe Combination Part 1 Первая часть шифра от сейфа 84 DATA= 0 748 0x0104434B DLC04MQ01CragNote MiscNote02 Crag's Plan План Крэга Хитрый план Крэга 1. Найти парк рейдеров 2. СОКРУШИТЬ рейдеров 3. Сделать лучший мясной мешок 4. Забрать добро 5. ПОБЕДА DATA= 0 748 0x01042E9F DLC04POISC09Note MiscNote01 Hunter's Journal Page Страница из дневника охотника Папа был лучшим охотником в Содружестве. Так все говорили. Меня это злило - он всегда казался мне недосягаемым. На это ушло почти тридцать лет, но мне все-таки удалось повторить его рекорд. А сегодня я этот рекорд побью. Покажу всем, кто на самом деле великий охотник. Есть только одно животное, которое он никогда не убивал. Логово зверя находится к холмах к западу отсюда. "Когтерез" наточен. Посмотрим, как он сработает в бою с когтем смерти. DATA= 0 748 0x01039528 DLC04MQ01AniseNote MiscNote02 Anise's Suicide Note Предсмертная записка Анизы Козлам, которые меня сюда загнали. Мне надоели ваши игры. Я вошла в ваше дурацкое Испытание и добралась сюда, но с меня хватит. "Грандиозного финала" не будет. Какие же вы храбрые уроды, раз любите смотреть, как кто-то в заряженной силовой броне избивает безоружного человека. Нет уж, спасибо, я лучше сама вышибу себе мозги. DATA= 0 748 0x01039527 DLC04MQ01CorinNote MiscNote02 Ramblings Бред Сторчал весь винт. Застрял в какой-то гребаной ловушке. Писать буквы - отстой. Приму весь Рад-Х и отрублюсь. За мной никто не придет, дураков нет. Кажется, этот парень, Харви, соврал мне. DATA= 0 748 0x01039526 DLC04MQ01OpheliaNote MiscNote02 Ophelia's Unsent Letter Неотправленное письмо Офелии Дорогие мама и папа, Наверное, вы уже поняли, что я ушла и больше не вернусь. Да, конечно, вы всю мою жизнь держали меня в безопасности - в том бункере - но это невыносимо. Я собираюсь посмотреть мир - нравится вам это или нет. Я ухожу в Даймонд-сити - там я надеюсь найти жилье и работу. Вам кажется, что в одиночку я не выживу? Ошибаетесь. Я уже не та наивная девочка, которая спит в обнимку с плюшевым мишкой. Я взрослая и сама о себе позабочусь. Пожалуйста, не пытайтесь меня искать - разве что решите зайти в гости. Я никогда не вернусь. Просто хотела сообщить, что у меня все в порядке. Я люблю вас обоих, Офелия DATA= 0 748 0x01039525 DLC04MQ01SykesNote MiscNote02 Sykes' Old Letter Старое письмо Сайкса Сайкс! Ты - никчемный жалкий говнюк. Ты не только истратил весь мой винт, но еще и продал "Судьбу" за какие-то 100 крышек! Думаешь, они компенсируют мне потерю? Этот миниган мне был дороже, чем ты. Все, вот теперь я реально вне себя. С меня хватит. Больше я тебе подтирать задницу не буду. Дальше ты сам по себе. Ты и дня не продержишься. К.К. DATA= 0 748 0x0102A9F7 DLC04_PerkMagScav05 Misc_MagazineFix SCAV! Issue #5 "Мусорщик!", 5-й выпуск DATA= 100 752 0x0102A9F6 DLC04_PerkMagScav04 Misc_MagazineFix SCAV! Issue #4 "Мусорщик!", 4-й выпуск DATA= 100 752 0x0102A9F5 DLC04_PerkMagScav03 Misc_MagazineFix SCAV! Issue #3 "Мусорщик!", 3-й выпуск DATA= 100 752 0x0102A9F4 DLC04_PerkMagScav02 Misc_MagazineFix SCAV! Issue #2 "Мусорщик!", 2-й выпуск DATA= 100 752 0x0102A9F3 DLC04_PerkMagScav01 Misc_MagazineFix SCAV! Issue #1 "Мусорщик!", 1-й выпуск DATA= 100 752 0x01026B12 DLC04SmoothOperatorRecipe MiscNote01 Smooth Operator Recipe Чертеж "Манипулятора" "Манипулятор" КОМПОНЕНТЫ - экстракт 1 лихоцвета - 1 пачка "Ментатов" - 1 бутылка виски DATA= 0 747 0x01026193 DLC04PackScentGrenadeRecipe MiscNote01 Predator Grenade Recipe Чертеж гранаты "Хищник" Граната "Хищник" Мэйсона Нужно: - кусок алюминия - ткань, нашитая на оболочку - мясо! (хорошее) - 1 обонятельная железа пещерного сверчка - пара клейких штуковин - пружина - лихоцвет(ы?) DATA= 0 747 0x01026191 DLC04FrenzyGrenadeRecipe MiscNote01 Fury Grenade Recipe Чертеж гранаты "Ярость" Граната "Ярость" ИНГРЕДИЕНТЫ - лихоцветы - антифриз, 1 бут. - вода, 1 бут. - 2 клейких материала (изолента, клей, не важно) - кованый алюминий (2 секции) - 1 пружина DATA= 0 747 0x01025B1B DLC04IntimdationGrenadeRecipe MiscNote01 Persuasion Grenade Recipe Состав гранаты "Убеждение" Гранаты "Убеждение" КОМПОНЕНТЫ - 4 клейких материала - 2 секции алюминиевого корпуса - 1 пружина - лихоцветы (перемолотые и очищенные) DATA= 0 747 0x0101A28E DLC04MQ00KaylorOrders MiscNote02 Kaylor's Orders Приказ Кейлор Командор Кейлор. Вам приказано установить источник сигнала "Радиостанции Ядер-Колы", который появился сегодня. Он идет из транзитного центра "Ядер-Мир", и мы имеем основания полагать, что он может быть связан с исчезнувшим разведотрядом сержанта Ланье. Ваша основная задача - взять под контроль окрестности центра и доложить мне о выполнении. Затем вы получите дополнительные инструкции. Полковник Сайпресс DATA= 0 748 0x01015575 DLC04MS01CappyClue_GZ2_S MiscNote02 Hidden Cappy Clue Спрятанный Мистер Крышка S DATA= 0 748 0x01015574 DLC04MS01CappyClue_GZ1_R MiscNote02 Hidden Cappy Clue Спрятанный Мистер Крышка R DATA= 0 748 0x01015573 DLC04MS01CappyClue_DG2_H MiscNote02 Hidden Cappy Clue Спрятанный Мистер Крышка H DATA= 0 748 0x01015572 DLC04MS01CappyClue_DG1_E MiscNote02 Hidden Cappy Clue Спрятанный Мистер Крышка E DATA= 0 748 0x01015571 DLC04MS01CappyClue_KK2_I MiscNote02 Hidden Cappy Clue Спрятанный Мистер Крышка I DATA= 0 748 0x01015570 DLC04MS01CappyClue_KK1_F MiscNote02 Hidden Cappy Clue Спрятанный Мистер Крышка F DATA= 0 748 0x0101556F DLC04MS01CappyClue_SA1_N MiscNote02 Hidden Cappy Clue Спрятанный Мистер Крышка N DATA= 0 748 0x0101556E DLC04MS01CappyClue_SA2_E MiscNote02 Hidden Cappy Clue Спрятанный Мистер Крышка E DATA= 0 748 0x0101556D DLC04MS01CappyClue_BP_R MiscNote02 Hidden Cappy Clue Спрятанный Мистер Крышка R DATA= 0 748 0x0101556C DLC04MS01CappyClue_NTU_G MiscNote02 Hidden Cappy Clue Спрятанный Мистер Крышка G DATA= 0 748 0x0101556B BoS301CoANoteCOPY0000 MiscNote03_Torn Henri's Instructions Инструкции Генри Брат Генри! Я долго молился Атому, и он в своей мудрости выбрал тебя для охраны реликвий. Служи ему верой и правдой. Защищай реликвии до тех пор, пока тебя не призовут или пока сам Атом не придет за ними. DATA= 0 748 0x01013A48 DLC04MS01Flyer MiscNote02 Nuka-World Contest Flyer Буклет с информацией про конкурс DATA= 0 DLCRobot 8201 0x010109D2 DLC01REObjectSC01_Note MiscNote02 Scavenger's Journal Дневник собирателя хлама Эти чертежи - отличная находка. Если все получится, я разбогатею - нужно просто поручить паре наемников проследить за робоглазом и забрать все, что он найдет. Возьму их в долю - десяти-двадцати процентов будет достаточно. Жаль, что пришлось мастерить эту штуку прямо здесь. Эти психованные роботы следят за мной с самого Добрососедства. Какого хрена им нужно? DATA= 0 694 0x0100A2D3 DLC01_Watercoolernote MiscNote02 The Last Straw Последняя капля У нас кончается вода, а этот урод продолжает пить из кулера. Мое терпение на исходе. Я не собираюсь подыхать от жажды из-за его разгильдяйства. DATA= 0 693 0x01008B62 DLC01Lair_RobCo_ServiceTerminalNote MiscNote02 Work Order 09-241 Заказ на ремонт: 09-241 "РобКо" - офис продаж и обслуживания Заказ на ремонт: 09-241 Специалист: Т. Санчес Клиент:Генриетта Бланш Проблема: Терминал RX-6550 сразу же после запуска отключается. Возможно, перегрев. Оценка: Весь терминал нужно очистить. Повторная оценка будет произведена после окончания чистки. DATA= 0 693 0x0100417B DLC01_MechanistDrawing MiscNote01 Drawing of the Mechanist Изображение Механиста DATA= 0 DLCworkshop01 (Wasteland Workshop) DLC не имеет записей. DLCworkshop02 (Contraptions Workshop) DLC не имеет записей. DLCworkshop03 (Vault-Tec Workshop) 1682 0x010053DA DLC06VaultTecPrototypes MiscFolder Vault-Tec Prototypes Прототипы "Волт-Тек" Наcтоящие чертежи прототипов являются собственностью компании "Волт-Тек". Несанкционированное копирование, использование и раскрытие средствам массовой информации преследуются по закону. Мы вас предупредили. - Валери Барстоу, Смотритель Убежища 88 DATA= 0 87 0x01004BC6 DLC06E02BarstowPapers MiscFolder Vault 88 Chemical Research Химические исследования для Убежища 88 26.10.2077 Доктор Валери Барстоу Убежище 88 Здравствуйте! Спасибо, что предоставили "ГаллюциГен" возможность помочь вам в научных изысканиях. Прилагаю к письму формулу реагента для указанного вами проекта. Смею вас заверить, этот реагент превзойдет все ваши ожидания. Если в дальнейшем вам вновь понадобятся услуги "ГаллюциГен" - обращайтесь! Саманта Хэтчетт Вице-президент по маркетингу корпорации "ГаллюциГен" DATA= 0 Fallout4 129399 0x0024800F BoS302BIngramBackupNote MiscNote02 Acquiring P.A.M. Получение ПАМ По нашим сведениям, у "Подземки" есть некий экспериментальный робот. Они называют его "Предсказательная Аналитическая Машина", сокращенно - ПАМ. Если вы загрузите эту запись на терминал ПАМ, система безопасности отключится и программа заставит робота отправиться на "Придвен". Я уверена, вычислительная мощь ПАМ нам бы пригодилась. Но если ничего не получится, уничтожьте его. Нельзя допустить, чтобы этот робот достался Институту. - Инграм DATA= 0 4532 0x0023C675 DN054PowerArmorPaintJobPurchaseItem MiscNote02 Atom Cats Custom Paint Job Оригинальная окраска Атомных Котов С дозволения Атомных Котов, это официальное свидетельство подтверждает право на ношение брони в оригинальной расцветке Атомных Котов. Любой, кто наложит на это свидетельство лапы, получает право на использование расцветки. Не потеряй его, тупица. DATA= 4000 4532 0x002301D1 DN083_Password MiscNote02 Barney's Password Пароль Барни БДИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ DATA= 0 4531 0x00223CF6 Vault81OldOverseerTerminalNote MiscNote02 Technician's Note Записка техника Никто не может войти в терминал смотрителя Оливетт. Видимо, пароль поврежден. Разобраться не получилось, зато удалось уговорить смотрителя на установку нового терминала. Мне кажется, Оливетт в последнее время его почти не использовала. Вряд ли в нем есть что-то полезное. DATA= 0 4532 0x0021C982 PublickOccurrencesArticle04 MiscNewspaper The Boogeyman Banished? Кошмар побежден? Призрак исчез? Автор Пайпер Райт pagebreak Каждый из нас хоть раз в жизни ему поддавался. Какими бы отважными и сильными ни были жители Содружества, они знают, что такое страх. После инцидента "Треснувшая маска", случившегося здесь, в Даймонд-сити, в 2229 году, когда первый человекоподобный синт проник в общество и убил невинных жителей, мы не можем спать по ночам из-за страха перед Институтом и всем, что с ним связано. Мы не перестаем дрожать при мысли о том, что будет дальше. Кого-то похитят посреди ночи по неизвестной причине? Мои близкие вдруг обернутся против меня, оказавшись синтами? Или страшный призрак наконец выйдет из тени и поглотит каждого, кто стоит на его пути? Мы, народ Содружества, помним прошлое. Наше настоящее полно ужаса. Но после катастрофического взрыва в развалинах ТИС, явно свидетельствующего об уничтожении Института (который, как я выяснила, располагался глубоко под землей), каждый из нас задается одним вопросом: "Действительно ли призрак исчез?" Что ж, похоже на то. Пока существовал Институт, были и те, кто противостоял этой тайной зловещей организации. Большинство простых людей и не мечтали о том, чтобы бросить вызов безжалостным хозяевам, но "Подземка" вела тайную войну против них более тридцати лет. А прибытие в Содружество Братства Стали ознаменовало самую явную угрозу, с которой Институту когда-либо приходилось иметь дело. Все империи рано или поздно терпят крах. Возможно, все это время стоило говорить не "если", а "когда". И что же это означает для Содружества? А это, дорогие читатели, отличный вопрос. Пусть этот призрак растворился, но какое чудовище придет ему на смену и продолжит нас терроризировать? В Содружестве есть и другие влиятельные участники. Ни один из них не может сравниться с Институтом, но это лишь пока. Будут ли они действовать на благо Содружества или наоборот? Встанут ли они на сторону людей или окажутся против них? Я не расстаюсь с надеждой по одной конкретной причине. Если мои источники верны, - а я знаю, что это так, - уничтожение Института стало делом рук человека, с которым многие из нас уже знакомы. Выходец из убежища. Тот самый человек, который прибыл к нам в поисках пропавшего сына и нашел чудовище, похитившее множество детей. И уничтожил его. Так что будьте осторожны, встречая завтрашний день, друзья мои. Но будьте сильными. И всегда, всегда помните, что человечество живет и погибает на поверхности. Человечество и ЕСТЬ Содружество. И, вероятно, теперь, когда Института не стало, нас всех ждет будущее, которого мы заслуживаем. DATA= 0 4533 0x0021C981 PublickOccurrencesArticle03 MiscNewspaper Fear the Future? Боитесь будущего? Страх перед будущим? Автор Пайпер Райт pagebreak Каждый из нас хоть раз в жизни ему поддавался. Какими бы отважными и сильными ни были жители Содружества, они знают, что такое страх. После инцидента "Треснувшая маска", случившегося здесь, в Даймонд-сити, в 2229 году, когда первый человекоподобный синт проник в общество и убил невинных жителей, мы не можем спать по ночам из-за страха перед Институтом и всем, что с ним связано. Мы не перестаем дрожать при мысли о том, что будет дальше. Кого-то похитят посреди ночи по неизвестной причине? Мои близкие вдруг обернутся против меня, оказавшись синтами? Или страшный призрак наконец выйдет из тени и поглотит каждого, кто стоит на его пути? Мы, народ Содружества, помним прошлое. Наше настоящее полно ужаса. Но надо ли бояться будущего? За последнее время произошло практически невероятное: Институт уничтожил всех членов Содружества, у кого был шанс его остановить, включая своих старых противников из "Подземки" и новых из Братства Стали. Более того, эта тайная зловещая организация завершила работу над новым ядерным реактором, который в обозримом будущем обеспечит ей практически неограниченное питание. Разумеется, это приведет к расширению их подземных владений и увеличению радиуса действия технологии телепортации (которая до недавних пор хранилась в строжайшей тайне). И что же это означает для Содружества? По всеобщему мнению, ничего хорошего. Более того, большинство опасается худшего. Но есть ли вероятность, что эти опасения необоснованны? "Подземка" была врагом Института, но при этом она защищала всех синтов, включая шпионов. И пусть могучий воздушный корабль Братства лежит в руинах, но действительно ли этот новоявленный рыцарский орден действовал в интересах Содружества? Пожалуй, главная причина, по которой я отказываюсь прощаться с надеждой, заключается в том, что, если мои сведения верны, - а я знаю, что это так, - Институт сейчас находится под прямым влиянием того, с кем многие из нас уже знакомы. Выходец из убежища. Тот самый человек, который прибыл к нам в поисках пропавшего сына и явно нашел нечто большее. И возможно, теперь Институт станет куда терпимее. Так что будьте осторожны, встречая завтрашний день, друзья мои. Но будьте сильными. И всегда, всегда помните, что человечество живет и погибает на поверхности. Человечество и ЕСТЬ Содружество. И, вероятно, Институт теперь сможет стать его частью. DATA= 0 4533 0x0021A6A4 PowerArmorFramePurchaseItemAtomCats MiscNote02 Power Armor Frame Каркас силовой брони С дозволения Атомных Котов, это официальное свидетельство подтверждает владение одним комплектом силовой брони из гаража Атомных Котов. Любой, кто доберется до этого свидетельства, получает право на броню. Не потеряй его, тупица. DATA= 2000 4532 0x00218C51 PowerArmorFramePurchaseItemDC MiscNote02 Power Armor Frame Каркас силовой брони Ордер на покупку Настоящая силовая броня признана Арсеналом Содружества бывшей в употреблении. Продается "как есть". Арсенал Содружества не несет ответственности за брак, дефекты или урон, нанесенный после продажи. DATA= 2000 4532 0x00218C4D PowerArmorFramePurchaseItemGood MiscNote02 Power Armor Frame Каркас силовой брони Ордер на покупку Вы вправе использовать настоящую силовую броню для КРОВАВОЙ БОЙНИ! DATA= 2000 4532 0x00216215 MQ203DeskFolder MiscNote02 Dr. Virgil's File Папка д-ра Верджила DATA= 0 43058 0x001F7B00 POISC_Note03 MiscNote03_Torn Sleepwalker's Note Записка лунатика Тут очень даже неплохо, Джамал. Серьезно. Так высоко, что можно ни о чем не волноваться. Правда, как раз высота меня и беспокоит. Ты же знаешь, как со мной бывает по ночам, особенно если выпить. А если я вдруг отправлюсь гулять здесь, это будет моя последняя прогулка. DATA= 0 4532 0x001F4D15 DN063_ScuttersNote MiscNote02 Signed, Your Neighbors Подпись - Ваши соседи Ждем встречи. Подпись: соседи DATA= 0 4532 0x001F4265 PowerArmorFramePurchaseItemBoS MiscNote02 Power Armor Frame Каркас силовой брони Форма запроса PRF-098700 Настоящий документ дает разрешение на отпуск силовой брони из ремонтного отсека "Придвена". Несанкционированное использование настоящего документа запрещено и влечет строгое наказание. DATA= 2000 4532 0x001F22F0 POISC_Note02 MiscNote03_Torn Suicide Note Предсмертная записка Мы с Кэти все делали вместе. Без нее у меня опускаются руки. Я не могу так жить. Не могу. Позаботься о моих мальчиках. DATA= 0 4532 0x001F22EF POISC_Note01 MiscNote02 Quincy Survivor's Note Записка выжившего в Квинси Мама скончалась утром. Здесь больше нечего делать, Натали. Мэр Джексон не может нас защитить. Минитмены не могут нас защитить. Будем защищаться сами. Пора уходить. Встречаемся на закате у склада к северу от города. В мусорном баке у меня припрятаны крышки. У берега ждет лодка. Отправимся вдоль берега к старому порту. Если повезет, до рассвета будем в Добрососедстве. DATA= 0 4532 0x001EF456 E_S_StashNote MiscNote02 Note Записка С., Прошло так много времени. Прости, что так и не встретились в Мегатонне. Похоже, история повторяется. Но вот обещанное снаряжение, которое удалось достать. Всего тебе наилучшего. Береги себя. Содружество - поистине один из кругов ада. Э. DATA= 0 4532 0x001EE930 DN109_MamaMurphyNote MiscNote03_Torn Mama Murphy's Note Записка Матушки Мерфи Я попросила Стурджеса поговорить с мэром Джексоном по поводу моих видений. Я смешала еще один коктейль, и он уже начинает действовать. Хочу узнать, изменит ли привлечение мэра видения. Стурджес и Джексон пытаются заставить меня бросить, но они не видели того, что видела я. Так что я спрятала заначку на балконе на случай, если они зайдут, пока я все еще под действием. Сдается мне, Дар нам еще понадобится, если мы хотим выжить. DATA= 0 4532 0x001ED4F9 MS07b_ShemDrowneGraveNote MiscNote01 Fear Not Не бойся Не бойся. Пусть из дьявольского металла сработан клинок, истинно опасным он становится лишь в руках человека. - Драун DATA= 0 4532 0x001E80AA POIDL001_TankNote MiscNote03_Torn Orders Приказы Ах вы говнюки поганые! Сначала сержант докладывает, что вы пьете на базе, а теперь я узнаю, что пропал танк? Если танка не окажется на месте в 6:00 завтра утром, начищенного до блеска так, чтобы я видел в нем свое отражение, я вам задницы на уши натяну и брошу вас в карцер до конца службы! - Полковник Кемп DATA= 0 4532 0x001E67BF Inst302Note MiscNote01 Recall Codes Код отзыва Коды синтов: B2-57 - Тета 9 3 Облако Y9-15 - Бета 7 7 Буря Z3-22 - Гамма 4-9 Тайфун F6-33 - Дельта 6 2 Шквал DATA= 0 4532 0x001E1F46 POISC06_Note MiscNote02 Eleanor's Note Записка Элеанор Слушай, Боско, я не вернусь. Мне уже за шестьдесят, в конце-то концов. Оставь меня в покое. Мне за все эти годы удалось кое-чего заработать, поднакопить. Есть одно местечко в лесу, к югу от города. Буду жить там и наслаждаться покоем. В наше время мало кто может себе такое позволить. DATA= 0 4532 0x001DA063 MessageInABottle06 MiscBottleMessage Bottle Message - X Marks the Spot Письмо в бутылке: место отмечено крестом Клянусь, сокровища настоящие! Об этом даже по телевизору говорили. Надо грести быстрее. DATA= 0 4532 0x001DA060 MessageInABottle05 MiscBottleMessage Bottle Message - Difficult to Kill Письмо в бутылке: трудная мишень Приходи на берег. Потусуемся, будет весело. DATA= 0 4532 0x001DA058 MessageInABottle04 MiscBottleMessage Bottle Message - Need a Hand Письмо в бутылке: нужна помощь Мне казалось, я ем рыбу. На вкус была какая-то странная. А потом вдруг понимаю, что ем собственную руку. Кажется, я схожу с ума. DATA= 0 4532 0x001DA050 MessageInABottle03 MiscBottleMessage Bottle Message - Not Going Well Письмо в бутылке: дело плохо Я в заднице! DATA= 0 4532 0x001DA045 MessageInABottle02 MiscBottleMessage Bottle Message - Predator Becomes Prey Письмо в бутылке: хищник становится добычей Джона утащило в море. Рыба была громадная! Говорили ему, чтобы не привязывал к себе удочку, а он не слушал. Жаль только, что ключи были у него в кармане. DATA= 0 4532 0x001DA03B MessageInABottle01 MiscBottleMessage Bottle Message - Trapped For Days Письмо в бутылке: давно в ловушке Я торчу на этой лодке уже несколько дней. С запада пришла огромная волна и перевернула нас. Похоже, кроме меня никто не выжил. Если это вообще можно назвать выживанием. Здесь до сих пор есть воздух. Видимо, лодка все еще на поверхности. Если вы это читаете, прошу, помогите! DATA= 0 4532 0x001D907B CabotHouseLorenzoJournal MiscNote02 Lorenzo Cabot's Journal Дневник Лоренцо Кэбота Четверг, 8 февраля 1894. У полуострова Кейп-Код, на борту парохода "Уэйкфул". Наконец мой путь начался. Меня провожали Эмоджен с Вильгельминой. Эмоджен, как обычно, умоляла остаться. Бедняжка, как тяжело даются ей эти расставания. Джек, разумеется, не явился. Он считает, мои экспедиции позорят всю семью. У него нет времени на эти, по его словам, "древние суеверия". Без разницы. На этот раз я вернусь с доказательством, которое даже Джек не сможет опровергнуть. Суббота, 10 февраля 1894. Атлантический океан, на борту парохода "Уэйкфул". Погода прекрасная, и капитан обещает, что скоро мы будем в Лиссабоне. Терпение мое еле выдержало все бюрократические проволочки, через которые пришлось пройти при организации экспедиции. Но уверен, что я правильно сделал, получив необходимые разрешения у оманских властей через Госдепартамент. Остается только надеяться, что этой кипы бумаг (и наличных) будет достаточно, чтобы задобрить местного губернатора. Среда, 21 февраля 1894. Западная часть Средиземного моря, на борту парохода "Уэйкфул". Пока все идет хорошо. Океан пересекли спокойно. В Лиссабоне нас ждал Меттерних с доброй вестью, что ему удалось усовершенствовать свое электрическое сенсорное устройство. Ящики с ним уже находятся на борту. Если оно действительно работает так хорошо, как он говорит, мы можем сэкономить недели или даже месяцы раскопок. Понедельник, 5 марта 1894. Суэц, Египет. Все еще набираем землекопов. Мне уже не терпится отправиться в путь. Мы так близки к цели, но я по опыту знаю, что лучше нанять опытных рабочих в Египте, чем полагаться на местных. Среда, 14 марта 1894. Салала, Оман. Наконец-то! Мы пришвартовались вчера и теперь стараемся как можно быстрее разгрузить корабль. Если будем медлить, придется отложить работы, пока не спадет летняя жара. Пятница, 16 марта 1894. Район Вади Айдам, Оман. Мы в пути. Теперь от цели меня отделяют лишь непроходимая пустыня и тайны веков. Ха! Мне эти трудности только в радость. Они кажутся пустяками по сравнению с нескончаемыми задержками и бумажной волокитой, через которые пришлось пройти, чтобы попасть сюда. Четверг, 29 марта 1894. Руб-эль-Хали, Аравия. До места добрались без приключений. Наш проводник что-то бормочет о суевериях, что для меня добрый знак. Завтра узнаем, работает ли устройство Меттерниха. Если нет, начнем раскопки традиционным способом. Суббота, 30 марта 1894. Руб-эль-Хали, Аравия. Устройство Меттерниха барахлит. Видимо, песок попал в чувствительный механизм. Но ему удалось получить положительные данные в низине к югу. Жара днем стоит невыносимая. Приступим к работе завтра и посмотрим, что там. Понедельник, 2 апреля 1894. Руб-эль-Хали, Аравия. В южной низине пока ничего не нашли. Меттерних клянется, что показания не были ложными. Еще 2 дня, и я начну поиск по всей территории раскопок, хотя, конечно, не хотелось бы. Вторник, 3 апреля 1894. Руб-эль-Хали, Аравия. Есть! Сегодня днем землекопы наткнулись на обработанный камень. Судя по всему, граница большой круглой структуры. Проводник опять за свое. Правильно сделали, что не наняли местных. Эти хотя бы не обращают на него внимания. Пятница, 6 апреля 1894. Убар, Руб-эль-Хали, Аравия. Теперь я убежден, что мы нашли сам Убар! Мы обнаружили несколько фрагментов надписей, руны которых соответствуют древним текстам. Расчистили территорию, которая, видимо, была площадью. Среда, 18 апреля 1894. Убар, Руб-эль-Хали, Аравия. Работа стоит. Пришла песчаная буря, какой мы еще не видывали. Сидим в палатках в укрытии одного из пластов и надеемся, что скоро все закончится. Полная тьма, хотя уже позднее утро. Пятница, 20 апреля 1894. Убар, Руб-эль-Хали, Аравия. Буря продолжается уже третий день. Никто ничего подобного еще не видел. С проводником могут возникнуть серьезные проблемы. Кое-кто из рабочих начинает верить в его сказки о древних проклятиях и запретных тайнах. Даже обычно невозмутимый Меттерних, кажется, вот-вот сломается под давлением. Суббота, 21 апреля 1894. Убар, Руб-эль-Хали, Аравия. Буря закончилась, но две недели работ пошли насмарку. Очищенная территория теперь погребена под парой метров песка. Проводник ночью исчез. Я по нему точно скучать не буду, а вот рабочие всполошились. Четверг, 3 мая 1894. Убар, Руб-эль-Хали, Аравия. Кажется, нам удалось найти фундамент великого храма! Пока одни только камни, но что-то ведь должно было уцелеть. Погода портится с каждым днем. Меттерних опять просил продолжить работу зимой, но я даже слышать об этом не хочу. Цель слишком близка. Воскресенье, 13 мая 1894. Убар, Руб-эль-Хали, Аравия. Надо все записать, пока свежи воспоминания. Хотя сложно сосредоточиться, когда корона лежит прямо здесь, передо мной. Мне самому еще не верится, что я держу в руках артефакт, который явно был создан неземной цивилизацией. Но я попробую рассказать все по порядку. Мы не меньше недели расчищали шахту под великим храмом. Даже рабочие заразились энтузиазмом. И тут мы наткнулись на камень - как потом оказалось, это глыба в циклопической кладке, явно намеренно перекрывающей туннель. Мы почти отчаялись пробиться дальше. 3 дня махали кирками. Здесь использовать взрывчатку точно нельзя! И вдруг, прорыв во тьму! Я вошел первым. Вокруг все было покрыто вековой пылью. Это явно была гробница: в конце зала стоял саркофаг. Мы подняли крышку, а внутри... Даже я от удивления упал на колени. Рабочие, которые нам помогали, сбежали. Меттерних побледнел как смерть. Я даже испугался, что у него будет сердечный приступ (к счастью, этого не случилось). Утром составим полный каталог предметов из гробницы. Я приказал закрыть ее на ночь. Конечно, слабо верится, что кто-либо из рабочих осмелится снова туда войти, но лучше перестраховаться. Я забрал только корону, очень осторожно, не потревожив тело и остальные артефакты. И вот оно, доказательство! Корона сияет, словно новенькая, хотя я знаю, что она древнее всех найденных артефактов, сделанных человеком. Позже: Теперь я знаю, что этот город не Убар. И что это здание не храм. А под ним была не гробница. Мне еще многое предстоит узнать и многому научить Вильгельмину, Джека и Эмоджен. Мы вернемся сюда только все вместе. Понедельник, 14 мая. Меттерних был крайне удивлен, увидев меня утром в короне. Он пытался возразить, когда я приказал закопать все наши находки. Это не важно. Песчаные бури сотрут все доказательства нашего присутствия задолго до того, как кто-нибудь сюда доберется. И местоположение города я сохраню в тайне, пока не вернусь сюда и не раскрою его новые секреты. Когда буду готов. DATA= 0 4531 0x001D5CE6 DN036CovenantNote MiscNote03_Torn Phyllis's note Записка от Филлис Мне казалось, они помогут мне понять, синт я или нет, а они только спрашивают меня о бейсбольной команде. Часами один и тот же вопрос. Быть может, я синт, и это такая пытка, или они сами не знают ответа. Я больше так не могу. Сэмюел, прости меня. Прости меня за все. DATA= 0 4532 0x001D5CE0 DN036CompassionSonNote MiscNote03_Torn Letter from Phyllis Письмо от Филлис Привет. Если ты это читаешь, хочу тебя поблагодарить. Спасибо за чуткое отношение, хотя у тебя были все основания меня ненавидеть. Независимо от того, синт я или нет, надо жить дальше. Надеюсь, ты найдешь сына. Прости за пушку, и спасибо за помощь в такой тяжелый момент. - Филлис Дэйли DATA= 0 4532 0x001D5CDF DN036CompassionNote MiscNote03_Torn Letter from Phyllis Письмо от Филлис Привет. Если ты это читаешь, хочу тебя поблагодарить. Спасибо за чуткое отношение, хотя у тебя были все основания меня ненавидеть. Независимо от того, синт я или нет, надо жить дальше. Прости за пушку, и спасибо за помощь в такой тяжелый момент. - Филлис Дэйли DATA= 0 4532 0x001D5CDE DN036JustMoveOnNote MiscNote03_Torn Letter from Phyllis Письмо от Филлис Привет. Если ты это читаешь, хочу тебя поблагодарить. Не знаю, что я буду делать дальше, но жизнь продолжается. Прости за пушку, и спасибо за помощь в такой тяжелый момент. - Филлис Дэйли DATA= 0 4532 0x001D5CDD DN036ToughLoveNote MiscNote03_Torn Letter from Phyllis Письмо от Филлис Привет. Если ты это читаешь, хочу тебя поблагодарить. Это было необходимо. Независимо от того, синт я или нет, мне пора научиться нести ответственность, даже если это был несчастный случай. Не знаю, что я буду делать дальше, но жизнь продолжается. Прости за пушку, и спасибо за помощь в такой тяжелый момент. - Филлис Дэйли DATA= 0 4532 0x001D5CDC DN036MinutemenNote MiscNote03_Torn Letter from Phyllis Письмо от Филлис Привет. Если ты это читаешь, хочу тебя поблагодарить. Вряд ли мне сейчас стоит оставаться с минитменами, но сам факт, что вы еще согласны меня принять, очень много значит. Мне пора искать собственный путь в жизни. И за то время, что у меня осталось, я постараюсь принести миру пользу. Прости за пушку, и спасибо за помощь в такой тяжелый момент. - Филлис Дэйли DATA= 0 4532 0x001D5CDB DN036RailroadNote MiscNote03_Torn Letter from Phyllis Письмо от Филлис Привет. Если ты это читаешь, хочу тебя поблагодарить. Меня встретили твои друзья из "Подземки". Они помогают мне начать все с начала. Прости за пушку, и спасибо за помощь в такой тяжелый момент. - Филлис Дэйли DATA= 0 4532 0x001D1F55 PerkMagMassSurgicalJournal09 Misc_MagazineFix Massachusetts Surgical Journal Массачусетский хирургический журнал DATA= 100 43063 0x001D1F53 PerkMagMassSurgicalJournal08 Misc_MagazineFix Massachusetts Surgical Journal Массачусетский хирургический журнал DATA= 100 43063 0x001D1CD6 PerkMagLiveAndLove09 Misc_MagazineFix Live & Love Жить и любить DATA= 100 43063 0x001CCF69 DN124_NoticeToSlocumsJoe MiscNote02 Notice to Slocum's Joe Извещение для Джо Слокама Уважаемое руководство "Джо Слокам", К сожалению, вынуждены сообщить, что мы не можем одобрить распространение вашего последнего кулинарного прототипа. Испытания в фокус-группе показали 90-процентную вероятность получения ожогов третьей степени от ваших пончиков с химическими консервантами и начинкой из горячего кофе, "Базз-Байтс". Поэтому они не могут быть признаны безопасными для общественности. Вы вправе подать повторную заявку через год, если решите вышеупомянутые проблемы. Надеемся, это не отразится на дальнейших наших отношениях и нас ждет плодотворное сотрудничество. - Чарльз Уэнсон C.H.W.A. DATA= 0 4533 0x001CC1C2 MS10_RadioTowerNote MiscNote02 Notice to WRVR Извещение для WRVR Уважаемые сотрудники радиостанции WRVR, Нам стало известно, что ваша станция расположена вблизи одной из наших релейных башен, входящих в новую сеть. На вашей станции могут возникать периодические помехи, когда мы ведем вещание. Все вопросы и пожелания можно направлять в ближайшее военное отделение. Спасибо и хорошего дня! DATA= 0 4533 0x001C6BC1 TheSlog_NoteTim MiscNote03_Torn Snack Bar Note Записка из снэк-бара Вот и все. Поверить не могу, что я сдохну в каком-то сраном буфете. Надо было чем-нибудь подпереть дверь. Два шага, и я слышу за спиной щелчок. А все потому, что Брайан сказал, что видел здесь машину для мороженого. Прощай, жестокий мир. DATA= 0 4532 0x001C63ED PerkMagLaCoiffe05 Misc_MagazineFix La Coiffe Ля куаф DATA= 100 43063 0x001C6162 REPostman_DN102_HalluciGen MiscNote03_Torn Torn Letter Порванное письмо В районе Бэк-бэй появились стрелки. Ходят слухи, им нужно что-то в здании "ГаллюциГен". Держись от них подальше, пока не уйдут. - М DATA= 0 4532 0x001C6161 REPostman_DN035_EasyCityDowns MiscNote02 Letter Письмо Ты знаешь про банду Эрни в Кайф-сити? Его ребята восстанавливают роботов и устраивают гонки на старой трассе. Такое мне очень даже по душе. Оттащу туда Железного Дровосека и сделаю из него гонщика. Дай мне неделю, а потом приходи туда. Ставлю пятьдесят крышек, что он будет лучшим на трассе. -Тони DATA= 0 4532 0x001C6160 REPostman_DN059_CollegeSquare MiscNote02 Letter Письмо Слушай, Коул, я знаю, что тебя достало работать на Бобби, но, пожалуйста, не покидай Добрососедство. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты хорошо устроился, милый. Стабильная работа. Приличное жилье. А Хэнкок может башку проломить каждому, кто перейдет границу. Рикка теперь управляет бандой здесь, на Колледж-Сквер. Она подняла плату, и все торговцы идут по западной дороге. Если что-то не изменится в ближайшее время, начнется бунт. При первых же признаках я забираю свои крышки и сваливаю к чертовой бабушке. С любовью, Эррис DATA= 0 4532 0x001C611B REPostman_DN070_JamaicaPlain MiscNote02 Letter Письмо Сокровища Джамейка-Плейн 17-23 октября 2077 8:00-17:00 без выходных Откройте для себя великолепные сокровища Джамейка-Плейн! Уникальная выставка продлится всего одну неделю, после чего эти бесценные экспонаты поместят в сокровищницу, и больше их никто не увидит! Приходите на уникальную выставку всей семьей! Тэш, я тут хочу попробовать добыть сокровища. Ты со мной? DATA= 0 4532 0x001C6109 DN102_HalluciGenFlyer MiscNote02 Help Wanted! Приглашаем на работу! - Требуются работники - Компании "ГаллюциГен" требуются испытуемые для тестирования несмертельных полицейских и военных технологий. Если вас интересует карьера в области исследования высоких технологий или просто требуется дополнительный заработок, эта чудесная возможность для вас. Отличный заработок! Гибкий график работы! Нет долгосрочных обязательств! Опыт необязателен! Для подачи заявки посетите наш главный офис в историческом районе Бэк-бэй. DATA= 0 4532 0x001C6108 DN035_EasyCityDownsFlyer MiscNote01 Racetrack Advertisement Реклама на трассе Октябрьские традиции Воскресенье, 31 октября 2077 at Кайф-сити Генеральный спонсор универмаг "Фэллонс" совместно с Бостонским жокей-клубом 3 гонки мирового класса Призовой фонд 450 000 долларов DATA= 0 4532 0x001C6107 DN017_JunkjetNote MiscNote03_Torn Technician's Journal Page Страница из журнала техника Я им еще покажу. Кому вообще нынче нужно образование? Всему можно научиться из научных журналов. Сомневаюсь, чтобы все эти богатенькие инженеры смогли такое создать. Прямо не терпится их рожи увидеть, когда я в понедельник явлюсь на совещание. DATA= 0 4532 0x001C2E28 PerkMagLiveAndLove08 Misc_MagazineFix Live & Love Жить и любить DATA= 100 43063 0x001C2E26 PerkMagLiveAndLove07 Misc_MagazineFix Live & Love Жить и любить DATA= 100 43063 0x001C2E24 PerkMagLiveAndLove06 Misc_MagazineFix Live & Love Жить и любить DATA= 100 43063 0x001C2294 ValentineCaseFile_MysteriousStranger MiscFolder The Mysterious Stranger Загадочный незнакомец ДЕЛО: Загадочный незнакомец Уже несколько лет по всей территории бывших США появляются сообщения о человеке, которого прозвали Загадочный незнакомец. В лучшем случае он аморальный псих. В худшем - опаснейший серийный убийца. Известен только его почерк: появляется неожиданно, убивает безжалостно, исчезает без единого слова. Насколько известно, у "Незнакомца" нет соучастников, нет четкого метода выбора жертв, и он не оставляет никаких визитных карточек. На протяжении десятилетий его видели везде: от НКР до Восточного побережья. Теперь он добрался до Содружества. Только безудержного психопата нам всем не хватало. Пора начать расследование и избавиться от него. ОПИСАНИЕ Человек, пол - мужской. Носит разную одежду, но в последнее время, судя по описанию, появлялся в длинном плаще и шляпе (во вкусе ему не откажешь). Один человек? Группа? Гуль с минимальными шрамами? Это могло бы объяснить длительные периоды между нападениями. Появляется и исчезает внезапно, что говорит об исключительных способностях или наличии доступа к сложным технологиям маскировки. Все случаи, кроме самых ранних, свидетельствуют, что "Незнакомец" использует исключительно традиционное оружие. Это говорит в пользу его профессионализма. (Имея дело с такими преступниками, я жалею о том, что Институт не ввел тепловое обнаружение до того, как запустил меня.) МЕСТА ПРЕСТУПЛЕНИЯ - Содружество (подтверждено) - Столичная Пустошь (подтверждено) - НКР (старые слухи) - Шейди-Сэндс (очень старые слухи) DATA= 0 4531 0x001C1418 PerkMagRobcoFun05 MiscMagazine RobCo Fun Веселье с "РобКо" DATA= 100 43062 0x001BEAE1 DN040_LilysLetter04 MiscNote02 Red! It's Lily! Рыжая! Это Лили! Рыжая! Это Лили! Я не знаю, сколько я еще проживу, если будешь присылать эти паршивые продукты. Фаршированные яйца? Ну ты что? На карту поставлена моя жизнь, Рыжая. Я слышала, как они обсуждают, что со мной сделают, если не пришлешь чего-нибудь получше. Кошмарные вещи. Больше никаких яиц. Лили DATA= 0 4531 0x001BEAE0 DN040_LilysLetter03 MiscNote02 Red! Send Food! Рыжая! Пришли еды! Они начинают злиться, Рыжая. В последний раз ты прислала слишком мало продуктов. И от них воняло мочой. Том говорит, со следующим письмом он отправит палец, если не пришлешь чего получше. Пожалуйста, сделай это! Мне так страшно! Пришли еды. Лили DATA= 0 4531 0x001BEADF DN040_LilysLetter02 MiscNote02 To My Big Sister Red Моей старшей сестренке Ред Рыжей, моей старшей сестре. Пришли еще кексов. Иначе Том покромсает меня на куски. Я боюсь. Он очень страшный тип. Пожалуйста. Пришли еще кексов! Подумай о своей сестре. Обо мне! Пожалуйста, помоги. Лили DATA= 0 4531 0x001BEADE DN040_LilysLetter01 MiscNote02 Don't Worry, Sis Не бойся, сестренка Черт. Прости, сестренка. Не знаю, как это произошло. Я прикрывала вход, как ты и велела. Тараканы Тома-Башни начали разбегаться, а потом бам! Помню стену перед глазами, а потом темнота. Я очнулась в пивоварне "Бинтаун", а передо мной ухмылялась рожа Тома-Башни. Пока со мной обращаются хорошо, но, мне кажется, только потому, что им нужны наши продукты. Ничего им не давай, сестренка. Я найду способ выбраться отсюда. - Лил DATA= 0 4531 0x001B2E19 DN170_ScavengerNote MiscNote02 State House Note Записка из Капитолия Если вы читаете это сообщение, меня, скорее всего, убили, и мой план не сработал. Группа рейдеров отвела меня в Капитолий штата Массачусетс. Заставили помогать в добыче местных "ценностей". Кто бы мог подумать, что моей погибелью станет умение читать? Может, удастся остаться в живых, если говорить им то, что они хотят услышать. DATA= 0 4532 0x001B01E1 RESceneRJ02_Note09 MiscNote02 Letter Письмо Джоэл, Когда ты уже вернешься, а? На кой ты оставил у меня эту тварь? Кротокрысы тебе не домашние питомцы! Он все сжирает, а потом гадит по всему полу. Оно того не стоит. И плевать, сколько ты мне заплатишь. Возвращайся через 10 дней, или я зарублю эту гадину и съем ее. Я не шучу. DATA= 0 4533 0x001B01E0 RESceneRJ02_Note08 MiscNote02 Letter Письмо Стеф, они знают! Не спрашивай откуда, но они выяснили, что ты наделала. Похоже, они пока не в курсе, где ты прячешься. Надеюсь, это письмо доберется до тебя раньше них. Собирай вещи и быстро уходи, слышишь? И на этот раз никому не говори, куда направляешься! Я попробую их задержать, но, пожалуйста, поторопись. DATA= 0 4533 0x001B01DE RESceneRJ02_Note06 MiscNote02 Letter Письмо Кристен, Ты была права! Переписываться очень весело! Теперь я жду письма всю неделю. Здесь бывает очень одиноко, но сейчас я радуюсь каждый раз, как вижу почтальона! В общем, я нашел еще доски и решил пристроить "террасу". В принципе, любую комнату можно считать террасой, когда крыша дырявая, правда? Но я достал садовые стулья и пару бетонных блоков, которые можно использовать вместо стола. Терраса выходит на восток, а восходы здесь очень красивые! Может, когда-нибудь ты сможешь сюда выбраться и полюбоваться ими вместе со мной. Как у тебя дела? Ты говорила с тем парнем, который тебе понравился? Судя по описанию, настоящий красавец. Не упусти свой шанс! В конце концов, что ты теряешь? Ну что ж, надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо. Буду ждать ответа! Твой друг по переписке, Александр DATA= 0 4533 0x001B01DD RESceneRJ02_Note05 MiscNote02 Letter Письмо Фрэнк, это письмо я посылаю для того, чтобы показать, что я знаю, где ты живешь. Так что спрашиваю в последний раз. ГДЕ МОИ СРАНЫЕ ДЕНЬГИ?!! Сам знаешь кто. DATA= 0 4533 0x001B01DC RESceneRJ02_Note04 MiscNote02 Letter Письмо Кори, говорю тебе, расклад роскошный. Мы рядом с дорогой, так что перехватываем караваны прямо здесь. И живем как короли. Это же пивоварня, елки-палки! Пива хоть залейся! Как можно такому сказать нет? Я замолвлю за тебя словечко, друг. Приходи сюда и скажи, что ты от меня. Ах да, меня теперь зовут Кривошип. Мелвина тут никто не знает. DATA= 0 4533 0x001B01DB RESceneRJ02_Note03 MiscNote02 Letter Письмо Кэмпбелл, Митчелл говорит, в школе у Уэст-Роксбери полно ментатов. Чуть ли не все шкафчики ими набиты. Я знаю о супермутантах в этом районе, но у меня есть план. Мы проберемся в школу ночью, заглотнем химикаты и станем настолько умными, что придумаем, как без проблем оттуда выбраться! Поверь мне! DATA= 0 4533 0x001B01DA RESceneRJ02_Note02 MiscNote02 Letter Письмо Ларс, Не буду ходить вокруг да около и скажу все прямо. Я от тебя ухожу. Понимаю, что я трусиха, раз говорю тебе об этом в письме, но мне все равно. Я просто не могу больше быть с тобой рядом. Ты позволяешь всем и каждому вытирать о тебя ноги. Будь ты мужиком! Иначе кому ты такой нужен? Я буду жить у Пауло. Да, у того самого Пауло. Пусть он гуль, зато он не позволяет никому собой помыкать. И не живет с матерью, как некоторые. Не пиши мне, Шэрон DATA= 0 4533 0x001B01D9 RESceneRJ02_Note01 MiscNote02 Letter Письмо Эми, Прости, что давно не писал. Здесь, в Добрососедстве, дела идут хорошо, а работы больше обычного. Настолько, что у меня есть отличная новость. Я накопил достаточно, чтобы снять домик, и вы с детьми сможете сюда переехать! Так что начинай собирать вещи! Уверен, у меня получится взять неделю отпуска, чтобы помочь вам с переездом. Мы снова будем все вместе! Я всех вас очень люблю. DATA= 0 4533 0x001B01C0 DN015_Note MiscNote01 Suicide Note Предсмертная записка Никого не осталось. Пытался пробраться в лабораторию Бергмана, чтобы добыть пароль для отсека сдерживания изотопов, но он установил какую-то пушку. Эрика погибла. Из-за радиации я почти облысел и еле вижу. Теперь мне точно не завершить исследование, так что я решил со всем этим покончить. Джон Элвуд, до встречи в аду. - Том Франклин DATA= 0 4532 0x001ADD21 DN102_EsplenadeMansionNote MiscNote02 Esplanade Mission Brief Описание задания на эспланаде Клиент: -секретно- Объект: "ГаллюциГен" Задание: разведка Задачи: - Основать передовую оперативную базу для штурма "ГаллюциГен". - Выполнить первичный осмотр внешнего периметра комплекса. - Распознать и нейтрализовать потенциальную угрозу. - Ждать связи со штурмовым отрядом. DATA= 0 4533 0x001AD774 DN131_Commons_Note03 MiscNote03_Torn Raider's Advice Совет рейдера Я все равно считаю, что вы не в своем уме. Хотите моего совета? Обходите с северной стороны и бегом к эстраде. Не медлите, и может быть, вам удастся хоть как-то укрепить позицию, прежде чем он вас заметит. Если окопаетесь там, возможно, все-таки удастся продержаться дольше, чем ему. Что бы ни случилось, НЕ ЗАХОДИТЕ В ПРУД. DATA= 0 4532 0x001AB2ED RETravelRJ02_Note MiscNote01 Wattz Flyer Листовка "Уоттс Электроникс" "УОТТС ЭЛЕКТРОНИКС" ТОТАЛЬНАЯ ОСЕННЯЯ РАСПРОДАЖА!!! СКИДКИ НА ВСЕ!!! Подробности - в местных магазинах. DATA= 0 4533 0x001A97FC RETravelRJ01_Note MiscNote02 Letter Письмо Брэдли, Я знаю, что с тех пор, как мы убили того мужика, который забрел в наш лагерь, ты во мне сомневаешься. Но такова жизнь. Мне некогда выяснять, можно ли доверять незнакомцу или он перережет нам глотки в первый же вечер. По-моему, у меня просто нет выбора. Я вижу незнакомца - я его убиваю. Ради общего блага. Мусорная Крыса DATA= 0 4532 0x0019CBAE GlowingSea_COA_Virgil_Note MiscNote03_Torn Note from Brother Hoberman Записка от брата Хобермана Мать Изольда. К юго-западу от кратера мы нашли пещеру, в которой обитает этот самый "Верджил". Как вы и подозревали, она хорошо защищена. Мы не будем нападать, пока не получим ваше разрешение или знак от самого Атома. Брат Хоберман DATA= 0 4533 0x0017BE80 BoSPostCoolantNote MiscNote02 Reactor Coolant List Состав жидкости для охлаждения реактора Что понадобится для охладителя реактора: ~ Канистра для бензина ~ Ядерный материал x2 ~ Антифриз x3 ~ Грязная вода x5 Чтобы получить охладитель, просто смешайте все ингредиенты в любой химлаборатории. Удачи. -- Проктор Инграм DATA= 0 4532 0x00152AE6 DN101_PickmanCallingCardNote MiscNote01 Pickman's Calling Card Визитка Пикмана Пикман был здесь. Найди меня, если осмелишься. DATA= 0 4532 0x0015076C DN101_PickmanNote MiscNote01 Pickman's Thank You Note Благодарственная записка Пикмана Спасибо, убийца. DATA= 0 4532 0x001506E1 RRPatriotSuicideNote MiscNote02 Patriot's Suicide Letter Предсмертная записка Патриота Как можно было меня предать? МЕНЯ! После всего, что я для тебя сделал. Я доверял тебе. Я рисковал всем, чтобы помочь синтам. Помочь тебе. И это твоя благодарность? Отец погиб. Все, кого я любил, исчезли в этой сраной зараженной дыре. Из-за тебя. Я тебя пожалел. У тебя похитили сына. Лишили тебя возможности быть рядом, пока он рос. Теперь я понимаю, что ты этого заслуживаешь. Я не могу так жить. Я по глупости тебе доверился и уничтожил главную надежду человечества на будущее. Если есть в этом мире хоть какая-то справедливость, ты не сможешь глаз сомкнуть до конца твоей жалкой и, надеюсь, короткой жизни. - Лайам DATA= 0 4532 0x0014A0E6 BoS302BKillList MiscNote02 Priority Kill Orders Приказы о приоритетных целях Код приоритета A01 Подтверждение: Келс KL-100LC Приказы на уничтожение -- Дездемона -- Техник Том -- Дьякон -- Доктор Каррингтон -- Глория Ad Victoriam! DATA= 0 4531 0x00144E70 DN070_JamaicaPlainHolotapeInstructions MiscNote02 Holotape Instructions Инструкции к голозаписи Это голографическая запись. Голографическая запись - запоминающее устройство, считываемое лазером. В 2077 году голографические записи использовались для хранения аудиофайлов и массивов данных, таких как музыка, журналы и даже игры. Хотя вам, через двести лет, это может показаться примитивным, в наше время это была распространенная и популярная технология. Воспроизвести голографические записи можно с помощью терминала на этом стенде. Нажмите кнопку "Загрузить", вставьте голографическую запись в слот и закройте его. Воспроизведение начнется автоматически. DATA= 0 4531 0x0013888E DN035_EasyCityDownsRobotNote MiscNote03_Torn Scrapper's Note Записка драчуна Послушайте, босс. Уже все перепробовано. Это ржавое ведро не может бегать. Учитывая его состояние, удивительно, как он вообще передвигается. Нужен другой гонщик. Достаньте мне другого робота. DATA= 0 4532 0x000CF6C5 DN035_EasyCityDownsNote MiscNote02 Associate's Note Записка ассистента опять поднимает плату. Теперь придется почти половину доли отдавать Либерталии. Томми уже работает над счетами. А тебе нужно придумать новый способ подтасовать гонки. Отключи пару роботов и посмотри, что можно сделать. DATA= 0 4532 0x000C97CC CambridgeDeadNewsieNote MiscNote01 Richard's Note Записка Ричарда Кто вообще будет покупать у тебя газеты, когда их можно просто получить в Даймонд-сити? Ладно, допустим, торговцы и фермеры на севере могут заинтересоваться, но там слишком много рейдеров. Оно того не стоит. DATA= 0 4533 0x000AC5B1 DN034_BloodContractNote MiscNote01 Blood Contract Контракт на убийство На крови клянусь посвятить свою жизнь Судье и его Присяжным, под страхом страшных пыток и смерти. DATA= 0 4532 0x000A93D0 PublickOccurrencesArticle02 MiscNewspaper Moving Forward Продвижение вперед Движение вперед Автор Пайпер Райт pagebreak Сомнений больше не осталось. Бывший мэр Макдонах был синтом, агентом на службе Института, который воспользовался своими властью и влиянием, чтобы нанести неописуемый ущерб Даймонд-сити и его жителям. Его бросили хозяева, и кто знает, скольким бы он причинил вред и скольких бы убил, если бы его не остановили. Мы знаем правду, хотя и горькую. Невозможно предсказать, как долго мы будем распутывать паутину лжи Макдонаха, чтобы хотя бы начать восстанавливать город после долгих лет тщательно продуманного саботажа. Действительно ли надежна Стена? Узнаем ли мы когда-нибудь судьбу пропавших в Даймонд-сити? Доверимся ли теперь кому-то настолько, чтобы выбрать его новым мэром? Все в Даймонд-сити, признавали они это или нет, жили в страхе перед Институтом. И вот Институт нанес удар. Город выстоял. Наша повседневная жизнь продолжается. Мы все так же работаем, едим, спим и надеемся на светлое будущее. Ты все еще боишься, Даймонд-сити? DATA= 0 4533 0x000A4753 Publick_Interview_03C MiscNewspaper View from the Vault, Part 3 "Взгляд из Убежища", часть 3 Взгляд из убежища Часть 3 Автор Пайпер Райт pagebreak Продолжение. Начало см. в части 2. Нам так легко воспринимать чужую потерю с цинизмом. Мы давно знаем о существовании Института, но до сих пор не понимаем, что они из себя представляют. Да, не всегда ответственность за похищения несут именно они, но когда людей забирает Институт, мы полностью бессильны что-то изменить. И поэтому ко всем жертвам похищения мы относимся так, будто их уже не вернуть. Но те, кто остается - любимые, друзья, соседи - люди, которые уже никогда не увидят лица того, кого у них забрали, не могут позволить себе отвернуться. Они будут ощущать потерю, даже если все остальные будут убеждать их забыть все, что произошло, и жить дальше. По моей просьбе обращается ко всему Даймонд-сити, чтобы рассказать о том, каково это - потерять близкого человека. Как себя после этого чувствует. Возможно, в какой-то мере мы все должны чувствовать себя именно так. Возможно, мы просто забыли, какой должна быть настоящая человеческая реакция на такую трагедию. говорит: "Не загадывайте дальше, чем на один день". И добавляет: "Постарайтесь жить, как жили раньше. Больше ничего не поделать". КОНЕЦ DATA= 0 4533 0x000A4752 Publick_Interview_03B MiscNewspaper View from the Vault, Part 3 "Взгляд из Убежища", часть 3 Взгляд из убежища Часть 3 Автор Пайпер Райт pagebreak Продолжение. Начало см. в части 2. Нам так легко воспринимать чужую потерю с цинизмом. Мы давно знаем о существовании Института, но до сих пор не понимаем, что они из себя представляют. Да, не всегда ответственность за похищения несут именно они, но когда людей забирает Институт, мы полностью бессильны что-то изменить. И поэтому ко всем жертвам похищения мы относимся так, будто их уже не вернуть. Но те, кто остается - любимые, друзья, соседи - люди, которые уже никогда не увидят лица того, кого у них забрали, не могут позволить себе отвернуться. Они будут ощущать потерю, даже если все остальные будут убеждать их забыть все, что произошло, и жить дальше. По моей просьбе обращается ко всему Даймонд-сити, чтобы рассказать о том, каково это - потерять близкого человека. Как себя после этого чувствует. Возможно, в какой-то мере мы все должны чувствовать себя именно так. Возможно, мы просто забыли, какой должна быть настоящая человеческая реакция на такую трагедию. говорит: "Найдите тех, кто виновен, и разберитесь с ними". КОНЕЦ DATA= 0 4533 0x000A4751 Publick_Interview_03A MiscNewspaper View from the Vault, Part 3 "Взгляд из Убежища", часть 3 Взгляд из убежища Часть 3 Автор Пайпер Райт pagebreak Продолжение. Начало см. в части 2. Нам так легко воспринимать чужую потерю с цинизмом. Мы давно знаем о существовании Института, но до сих пор не понимаем, что они из себя представляют. Да, не всегда ответственность за похищения несут именно они, но когда людей забирает Институт, мы полностью бессильны что-то изменить. И поэтому ко всем жертвам похищения мы относимся так, будто их уже не вернуть. Но те, кто остается - любимые, друзья, соседи - люди, которые уже никогда не увидят лица того, кого у них забрали, не могут позволить себе отвернуться. Они будут ощущать потерю, даже если все остальные будут убеждать их забыть все, что произошло, и жить дальше. По моей просьбе обращается ко всему Даймонд-сити, чтобы рассказать о том, каково это - потерять близкого человека. Как себя после этого чувствует. Возможно, в какой-то мере мы все должны чувствовать себя именно так. Возможно, мы просто забыли, какой должна быть настоящая человеческая реакция на такую трагедию. говорит: "Никогда не сдавайтесь, даже если кажется, что все бессмысленно". И затем добавляет: "Вы должны надеяться на то, что отыщете своих родных. Или, по крайней мере, узнаете правду". КОНЕЦ DATA= 0 4533 0x000A0789 Publick_Interview_02D MiscNewspaper View from the Vault, Part 2 "Взгляд из Убежища", часть 2 Взгляд из убежища Часть 2 Автор Пайпер Райт pagebreak Продолжение. Начало см. в части 1. Итак, что же говорит , впервые увидев Даймонд-сити? Как это вообще можно сравнивать? Этот мир совсем не похож на тот, прежний. Хотя мы и привыкли считать свой город блестящим самоцветом, стоит помнить, что не все приходят сюда по своей воле. Порой люди лишаются собственного дома, а здесь оказываются потому, что это крупнейшее поселение в Содружестве. Большинству просто нужно хоть какое-то пристанище, но некоторые приходят сюда, потому что ищут что-то. Или кого-то. Видите ли, у есть сын. Его зовут Шон. В убежище их семья была в относительной безопасности, но кто-то вломился туда и забрал Шона у родителей. И теперь рискует своей жизнью, странствуя по нашему негостеприимному миру, чтобы найти Шона и спасти его. Мы все не раз слышали, что говорят в Даймонд-сити после каждого исчезновения. Все мы бросаем на скорбящих родственников полные сожаления взгляды, а сами тайком возносим хвалу Стене, что на этот раз беда обошла именно нас. В Содружестве можно погибнуть по миллиону самых разных причин, так зачем беспокоиться о каких-то похищениях? И действительно, зачем? Читайте продолжение в части 3. DATA= 0 4533 0x000A0788 Publick_Interview_02C MiscNewspaper View from the Vault, Part 2 "Взгляд из Убежища", часть 2 Взгляд из убежища Часть 2 Автор Пайпер Райт pagebreak Продолжение. Начало см. в части 1. Итак, что же говорит , впервые увидев Даймонд-сити? Я очень радуюсь тому, что можно взрывать все направо и налево, так что задумываться о таких вопросах особо некогда. Надо отметить, что в момент нашего интервью ничего не взрывает. Вероятно, просто имеет в виду, что там, за Стеной, в более опасных районах Содружества, очень много насилия. Отметим, впрочем, что первая реакция на весь этот ужас - именно юмор. Видите ли, у есть сын. Его зовут Шон. В убежище их семья была в относительной безопасности, но кто-то вломился туда и забрал Шона у родителей. И теперь рискует своей жизнью, странствуя по нашему негостеприимному миру, чтобы найти Шона и спасти его. Мы все не раз слышали, что говорят в Даймонд-сити после каждого исчезновения. Все мы бросаем на скорбящих родственников полные сожаления взгляды, а сами тайком возносим хвалу Стене, что на этот раз беда обошла именно нас. В Содружестве можно погибнуть по миллиону самых разных причин, так зачем беспокоиться о каких-то похищениях? И действительно, зачем? Читайте продолжение в части 3. DATA= 0 4533 0x000A0787 Publick_Interview_02B MiscNewspaper View from the Vault, Part 2 "Взгляд из Убежища", часть 2 Взгляд из убежища Часть 2 Автор Пайпер Райт pagebreak Продолжение. Начало см. в части 1. Итак, что же говорит , впервые увидев Даймонд-сити? Вы все живете в ржавых хибарах, убиваете друг друга... А запах... просто кошмар! Мне больно от этих слов. Цивилизация была почти полностью разрушена, когда упали бомбы, но мы вновь построили города, пусть и лишенные комфорта и безопасности старых убежищ. Пусть речи и покажутся нам злыми и надменными, все равно стоит помнить, откуда родом и каким ужасным кажется наш мир. Быть может, эта злость - всего лишь способ, которым скрывает боль. Видите ли, у есть сын. Его зовут Шон. В убежище их семья была в относительной безопасности, но кто-то вломился туда и забрал Шона у родителей. И теперь рискует своей жизнью, странствуя по нашему негостеприимному миру, чтобы найти Шона и спасти его. Мы все не раз слышали, что говорят в Даймонд-сити после каждого исчезновения. Все мы бросаем на скорбящих родственников полные сожаления взгляды, а сами тайком возносим хвалу Стене, что на этот раз беда обошла именно нас. В Содружестве можно погибнуть по миллиону самых разных причин, так зачем беспокоиться о каких-то похищениях? И действительно, зачем? Читайте продолжение в части 3. DATA= 0 4533 0x000A0786 Publick_Interview_02A MiscNewspaper View from the Vault, Part 2 "Взгляд из Убежища", часть 2 Взгляд из убежища Часть 2 Автор Пайпер Райт pagebreak Продолжение. Начало см. в части 1. Итак, что же говорит , впервые увидев Даймонд-сити? Если честно, то когда я вижу, как люди тут все восстанавливают... мне начинает казаться, что для этого мира еще не все потеряно, что еще есть надежда. Надежда. Когда в последний раз в нашем городе кто-то говорил о надежде, если исключить предвыборные речи и пустые обещания политиков у Стены? Но выходец из убежища - другое дело, еще удается внутренне противостоять цинизму нашего странного мира. И это особенно удивительно, если учитывать причину, по которой сейчас здесь, в Содружестве. Видите ли, у есть сын. Его зовут Шон. В убежище их семья была в относительной безопасности, но кто-то вломился туда и забрал Шона у родителей. И теперь рискует своей жизнью, странствуя по нашему негостеприимному миру, чтобы найти Шона и спасти его. Мы все не раз слышали, что говорят в Даймонд-сити после каждого исчезновения. Все мы бросаем на скорбящих родственников полные сожаления взгляды, а сами тайком возносим хвалу Стене, что на этот раз беда обошла именно нас. В Содружестве можно погибнуть по миллиону самых разных причин, так зачем беспокоиться о каких-то похищениях? И действительно, зачем? Читайте продолжение в части 3. DATA= 0 4533 0x000A0785 Publick_Interview_01C MiscNewspaper View from the Vault, Part 1 "Взгляд из Убежища", часть 1 Взгляд из убежища Часть 1 Автор Пайпер Райт pagebreak Каждый раз, гуляя по Даймонд-сити, я смотрю на все то, за что, как все меня убеждают, я должна быть благодарна городу. Чистая вода, работающие лампы, электричество, безопасность. Действительно, у нас есть столько всего, о чем пару десятилетий назад люди и мечтать не могли. Но очень легко забыть, что даже с учетом нашего прогресса мы все еще находимся в тени былого мира. Мира до угрозы радиации. До супермутантов, диких гулей и синтов. Но недавно мне посчастливилось встретить человека по имени . только что из убежища и впервые видит Содружество. Как выглядят наши достижения в глазах? Действительно ли Даймонд-сити - "Великий зеленый самоцвет", как все мы утверждаем? Прежде чем ответить на этот вопрос, давайте узнаем побольше о прошлом нашего гостя. Наше интервью начинается с того, что шутит по поводу своего прошлого в убежище. Рассказ начинается так: "Там были только я и тысяча морских свинок. И они превратились в... хищников". Но мы-то знаем, что за стальными дверями комплекса "Волт-Тек" жизнь должна была сохраниться в том виде, в котором она была до войны, до того, как упали бомбы. Читайте продолжение в части 2. DATA= 0 4533 0x000A0784 Publick_Interview_01B MiscNewspaper View from the Vault, Part 1 "Взгляд из Убежища", часть 1 Взгляд из убежища Часть 1 Автор Пайпер Райт pagebreak Каждый раз, гуляя по Даймонд-сити, я смотрю на все то, за что, как все меня убеждают, я должна быть благодарна городу. Чистая вода, работающие лампы, электричество, безопасность. Действительно, у нас есть столько всего, о чем пару десятилетий назад люди и мечтать не могли. Но очень легко забыть, что даже с учетом нашего прогресса мы все еще находимся в тени былого мира. Мира до угрозы радиации. До супермутантов, диких гулей и синтов. Но недавно мне посчастливилось встретить человека по имени . только что из убежища и впервые видит Содружество. Как выглядят наши достижения в глазах? Действительно ли Даймонд-сити - "Великий зеленый самоцвет", как все мы утверждаем? Прежде чем ответить на этот вопрос, давайте узнаем побольше о прошлом нашего гостя. Рассказывает немногое - лишь упоминает, что жизнь в убежище была совершенно нормальной. Но что в понимании является нормой? Ведь за стальными дверями комплекса "Волт-Тек" жизнь должна была сохраниться в том виде, в котором она была до войны, до того, как упали бомбы. Читайте продолжение в части 2. DATA= 0 4533 0x000A0783 Publick_Interview_01A MiscNewspaper View from the Vault, Part 1 "Взгляд из Убежища", часть 1 Взгляд из убежища Часть 1 Автор Пайпер Райт pagebreak Каждый раз, гуляя по Даймонд-сити, я смотрю на все то, за что, как все меня убеждают, я должна быть благодарна городу. Чистая вода, работающие лампы, электричество, безопасность. Действительно, у нас есть столько всего, о чем пару десятилетий назад люди и мечтать не могли. Но очень легко забыть, что даже с учетом нашего прогресса мы все еще находимся в тени былого мира. Мира до угрозы радиации. До супермутантов, диких гулей и синтов. Но недавно мне посчастливилось встретить человека по имени . только что из убежища и впервые видит Содружество. Как выглядят наши достижения в глазах? Действительно ли Даймонд-сити - "Великий зеленый самоцвет", как все мы утверждаем? Прежде чем ответить на этот вопрос, давайте узнаем побольше о прошлом нашего гостя. К моему удивлению, ничего не может сказать о жизни в убежище. Потому что все это время перед глазами было лишь обледеневшее стекло. Каждый день. В течение двух веков. Да, не просто выходец из убежища - родом из довоенного мира. и семья все эти годы пребывали в криогенной заморозке. Читайте продолжение в части 2. DATA= 0 4533 0x0008E59F DN088_JacqsNote MiscNote03_Torn Jacq's Note Записка Жак О боже, Институт здесь. Я слышу звуки драки на улице. Пап, я поняла, где находятся данные, но боюсь, слишком поздно. Прости меня. - Жак DATA= 0 4532 0x000727F0 FFGoodneighbor05Note MiscNote02 Pickman's a Psycho! Пикман - псих! Ли, Если ты это читаешь, мы с тобой разминулись, и тебе надо отсюда убираться. Я не смогла открыть военный грузовик внизу, а плавая, только привлекла болотников. Да еще жалокрылы в том доме. Долго я здесь не продержусь. Бренда DATA= 0 4532 0x00069012 MQ206RRListReflectorPlatform MiscNote02 Items needed - Reflector Platform Нужны предметы: платформа отражателя Для стабилизированной платформы-отражателя, в основном, требуется металл. А именно: ~ Алюминий x10 ~ Проводка x3 ~ Сталь x5 - Техник Том DATA= 0 4531 0x00069011 MQ206RRListCombined MiscNote02 Signal Interceptor - Items needed Перехватчик сигнала - нужны предметы Надеюсь, эти детали ты найдешь без труда. В примечаниях указано, с чего стоит начать поиск. ~ Печатная плата с электросхемой военного образца. Начни поиск со старых военных баз. ~ Биометрический сканер. Лучше всего начать с больниц и клиник. ~ Сенсорный модуль. Его ищи на радиостанциях, радиолокаторах и так далее. Достань мне детали, и я сотворю чудо. - Техник Том DATA= 0 4531 0x000668D1 DN131_Commons_Note02 MiscNote03_Torn Torn Letter Порванное письмо Ты знаешь, как я по тебе скучаю. Но риск слишком велик. Пока ты в Даймонд-сити, я хотя бы знаю, что ты в безопасности. Если тебя все-таки не отговорить, пожалуйста, береги себя. Передвигайся по ночам. Держись ближе к реке. И ни за что не заходи в Коммон. DATA= 0 4532 0x00065320 BoS301CoANote MiscNote03_Torn Henri's Instructions Инструкции Генри Брат Генри, Атом в мудрости Своей избрал тебя для охраны Его реликвий. Служи Ему как следует. Охраняй реликвии до тех пор, пока тебя не призовут, или сам Атом не явится за ними. DATA= 0 4532 0x00055E6A DN097_Note02 MiscNote02 Park Sign In Регистрация у входа в парк РЕЕСТР ПОСЕТИТЕЛЕЙ ПАРКА НЕПОНСЕТ Недавние посетители 1: Ч. Дитер 2: 3: 4: 5: DATA= 0 4532 0x0002B4DF BoS301ActuatorList MiscNote02 Electromagnetic Actuators List Список электромагнитных приводов Что понадобится для электромагнитных приводов Прайм. ~ Мощный магнит x1 ~ Болт x1 ~ Оптоволокно x3 ~ Проводка x5 ~ Резина x5 ~ Сталь x10 Я понимаю, что найти мощный магнит может быть нелегко, но мы со старейшиной Мэксоном в вас верим. Удачи! -- Проктор Инграм DATA= 0 4531 0x001A8E2B DN030_Note MiscNote02 Note Записка Ли, Если ты это читаешь, мы с тобой разминулись, и тебе надо отсюда убираться. Я не смогла открыть военный грузовик внизу, а плавая, только привлекла болотников. Да еще жалокрылы в том доме. Долго я здесь не продержусь. Бренда DATA= 0 4532 0x001A7C24 Journal_SurgicalRaisedByRobots Misc_MagazineFix Massachusets Surgical Journal Массачусетский хирургический журнал DATA= 0 43058 0x001A7BB9 MQ206BoSListCombined MiscNote02 Signal Interceptor - Items needed Перехватчик сигнала - нужны предметы Нам понадобятся три компонента. Их найти не так уж легко, но, думаю, ты справишься. ~ Печатная плата с электросхемой военного образца. Начни поиск со старых военных баз. ~ Биометрический сканер. Лучше всего начать с больниц и клиник. ~ Сенсорный модуль. Его ищи на радиостанциях, радиолокаторах и так далее. Придерживайте взятого курса и занимайтесь тем, что у вас получается лучше всего, рыцарь. Удачи. - Инграм DATA= 0 4531 0x001A7BB8 MQ206BoSListReflectorPlatform MiscNote02 Items needed - Reflector Platform Нужны предметы: платформа отражателя Что понадобится для стабилизированной платформы-отражателя: ~ Алюминий x10 ~ Микросхемы x3 ~ Сталь x5 - Проктор Инграм DATA= 0 4531 0x001A7697 DN147_DoorNote MiscNote02 Note to Tweez Записка для Твиза Твиз, Если ты это читаешь, то ты тупица. Сколько раз можно повторять, что эту дверь мы запираем? Воспользуйся входом в канализации. Если еще раз забудешь, я тебя больше не впущу. Уолтер DATA= 0 4532 0x001A71E8 MS05BDeathclawRecipe MiscNote01 Wellingham's Recipe Рецепт Веллингема Яйцо когтя смерти по-Веллингемски Фирменный рецепт Веллингема (из рода Веллингемов из Даймонд-сити) - Выход: две порции ИНГРЕДИЕНТЫ - 1 тошка. Очистить, нарезать кубиками, пассеровать. - 1 яйцо когтя смерти. Взбить. - 1 сосуд с неочищенной водой (для аромата) DATA= 0 4531 0x001A67D6 DN132_Note03 MiscNote01 Goodbye Letter Прощальное письмо Билл, Все кончено. На этот раз я серьезно. Ты давно уже не тот парень, за которого я вышла замуж. Тот Билл не продал бы наших браминов за химикаты. Ты злой, жестокий алкаш, и между нами все кончено. Марджи до сих пор плохо видит правым глазом. Задумайся хоть на минуту. Возможно, ты ослепил собственную дочь. Мы с детьми уходим. Не смей нас искать. Рассел уже сказал, что убьет тебя, если еще раз увидит. И я наверняка ему позволю. - Мэри DATA= 0 4532 0x001A5857 DN132_Note02 MiscNote01 Russell's note Записка Рассела Марджи, Вчера ночью я тайком пробрался к сточной трубе в конце канала. Она треснула, и если расчистить мусор, возможно, мне удастся пролезть внутрь. Наверняка это тот самый ход, о котором говорилось в голографической записи. Если раздобудем эти химикаты, сможем купить нового брамина. Я попробую их достать. Но маме я сказал, что пойду на Потогонку за инструментами, так что прикрой меня. К вечеру вернусь. - Рассел DATA= 0 4532 0x001A5854 DN132_Note01 MiscNote01 Margaret's note Записка Маргарет Мама, Рассела уже больше суток нет, и я начинаю волноваться. Мы не хотели пока тебе это говорить, но мы нашли в навесе для лодок старую довоенную голографическую запись. Судя по всему, в сточной трубе в конце канала кто-то спрятал химикаты. Рассел решил, что можно продать их торговцам. А на вырученные крышки купить еще одного брамина. Прости, что не рассказали тебе. Хотели сделать сюрприз. Но мы уже второй раз за сегодня видели тех насекомых, и мне кажется, что-то случилось. Я отправляюсь на его поиски. Не волнуйся. Я только посмотрю и сразу вернусь. - Марджи DATA= 0 4532 0x0019EDE3 DN074_QuannapowittLegalNotice MiscNote02 Legal Notice Официальное уведомление 19 июля 2077 Кому: всем сотрудникам От кого: Дж. Ричард Торндайк, прокурор города НА: Постановление о сохранении документации В связи с иском, поданным 16 июля выжившими и родственниками жертв инцидента на озере Куаннапоуитт (далее "НЕСЧАСТНЫЙ СЛУЧАЙ"), все записи и переписка, связанные с турниром по ловле окуня, состоявшимся 4 июля, (далее "МЕРОПРИЯТИЕ") необходимо хранить до дальнейших распоряжений. Хотя мы считаем этот иск безосновательным и несостоятельным, прокуратура города намерена провести справедливое и беспристрастное рассмотрение дела. Выражаем соболезнования жертвам этой ужасной трагедии. Сотрите все данные в терминале. -Дж. Т. DATA= 0 4531 0x0019EDE1 DN007_DeadDropNote MiscNote02 Dead Drop Note Записка из тайника Это поможет тебе перекантоваться. Сообщи в штаб, если потребуется еще одна партия. DATA= 0 4532 0x001957B2 GlowingSeaPOIDB01_CargoManifest MiscNote01 Skylanes Smuggling Manifest Манифест контрабанды "Скайлейнс" #K51-0212 23.10.77 Скайлейнс 1665 Поставщик: А.Х. - Вашингтон Пункт назначения: Дж.М. - Бостон Груз: DATA= 0 4531 0x001957B1 DN123_CargoManifest MiscNote01 Skylanes Smuggling Manifest Манифест контрабанды "Скайлейнс" #K53-0901 23.10.77 Скайлейнс 1981 Пункт отправления: Т.Д. - Чикаго Пункт назначения: Дж.М. - Бостон Содержимое груза: DATA= 0 4531 0x00191670 GlowingSeaPOIDB02Note MiscNote02 Office Duties Обязанности сотрудников Миссис Харт, Так как на вечерней службе меня не будет, я спрятала ключ от сейфа под скамьей за вашим местом на случай, если он вдруг понадобится. Спасибо за то, что согласились меня подменить. Ключ возьмите себе, а я заберу его в следующую среду. Спасибо еще раз. Миссис Клайн DATA= 0 4532 0x0018F165 DN041_Note MiscNote02 Evacuation Plan План эвакуации Приветствуем, государственный служащий! Угроза китайского вторжения растет с каждым днем, и вы, вероятно, задумывались, что делать в случае тотального ядерного уничтожения. Не бойтесь! Вы федеральный государственный служащий, а значит, вам предоставляются особые привилегии: право сидеть взаперти, в полной безопасности, на рабочем месте каждый день! Просто следуйте этим простым инструкциям, если начнется бомбардировка, и вы сможете наслаждаться обществом коллег, пережидая ядерную зиму! 1) Услышав сигнал тревоги, бросайте все. Не берите с собой ничего, даже личные вещи. Все необходимое будет ждать вас в указанном убежище/на рабочем месте. 2) Отправляйтесь к назначенному рабочему месту K-21B. 3) Если уровень радиации достигнет критического, раздастся сигнал тревоги. Немедленно закройте и заприте двери. Не открывайте их, пока не прозвучит второй предупреждающий сигнал. Удачи и светлого ВАМ будущего под землей! РУКОВОДИТЕЛЯ DATA= 0 4532 0x0018AC48 DN160_Scavenger03Note MiscNote02 Scavenger's List Список мусорщика За чем стоит вернуться: - Топор. Босс говорит, он слишком тяжелый, но кто-нибудь его купит. - Комиксы. Наверняка найдется пара выпусков в нормальном состоянии. Всегда можно продать за пару крышек. - Кладовая. Нужно найти, кто сможет вскрыть этот замок. Можно спросить у Карла. Пусть попробует привлечь Кена Стэндиша. От чертовой макаки у меня мурашки по коже. DATA= 0 4532 0x0018AC47 DN160_Scavenger02Note MiscNote02 Scavenger's Note Записка мусорщика Черт меня дернул согласиться. Кому нужно это дерьмо? Босс говорит, "коллекционерам". И кто из нас идиот? Они или мы? DATA= 0 4532 0x0018AC46 DN160_Scavenger01Note MiscNote02 Scavenger's Lead Улика мусорщика Загляни в "Хьюбрис-комикс" на Ньюбери-стрит. Магазин на первом этаже. Легкая добыча. -В.Б. DATA= 0 4532 0x0018AC1E MS04_CollectibleSilverShroudPhoto MiscPhoto_SilverShroud Silver Shroud Photo Фото Серебряного Плаща DATA= 0 4531 0x00185CEE PerkMagPicketFences05 Misc_MagazineFix Picket Fences Заборы DATA= 100 43063 0x00185CE2 PerkMagTattoo05 Misc_MagazineFix Taboo Tattoos Табуированные татуировки DATA= 100 43063 0x00185CDD PerkMagPicketFences04 Misc_MagazineFix Picket Fences Заборы DATA= 100 43063 0x00185CD8 PerkMagWastelandSurvivalGuide09 Misc_MagazineFix Wasteland Survival Guide Руководство по выживанию в Пустоши DATA= 100 43063 0x00185CD1 PerkMagHotRod03 Misc_MagazineFix Hot Rodder Хот-род DATA= 100 43063 0x00185CCD PerkMagLiveAndLove05 Misc_MagazineFix Live & Love Жить и любить DATA= 100 43063 0x00185CCA PerkMagWastelandSurvivalGuide08 Misc_MagazineFix Wasteland Survival Guide Руководство по выживанию в Пустоши DATA= 100 43063 0x00185CC4 PerkMagWastelandSurvivalGuide07 Misc_MagazineFix Wasteland Survival Guide Руководство по выживанию в Пустоши DATA= 100 43063 0x00185CC2 PerkMagLiveAndLove04 Misc_MagazineFix Live & Love Жить и любить DATA= 100 43063 0x00185CBF PerkMagHotRod02 Misc_MagazineFix Hot Rodder Хот-род DATA= 100 43063 0x00185CBD PerkMagWastelandSurvivalGuide06 Misc_MagazineFix Wasteland Survival Guide Руководство по выживанию в Пустоши DATA= 100 43063 0x00185CBA PerkMagWastelandSurvivalGuide05 Misc_MagazineFix Wasteland Survival Guide Руководство по выживанию в Пустоши DATA= 100 43063 0x00184DC6 PerkMagLiveAndLove03 Misc_MagazineFix Live & Love Жить и любить DATA= 100 43063 0x00184DC4 PerkMagRobcoFun04 Misc_MagazineFix RobCo Fun Веселье с "РобКо" DATA= 100 43062 0x00184DC0 PerkMagTattoo03 Misc_MagazineFix Taboo Tattoos Табуированные татуировки DATA= 100 43063 0x00184DB9 PerkMagLiveAndLove02 Misc_MagazineFix Live & Love Жить и любить DATA= 100 43063 0x00184DB7 PerkMagPicketFences02 Misc_MagazineFix Picket Fences Заборы DATA= 100 43063 0x00184DB2 PerkMagRobcoFun02 Misc_MagazineFix RobCo Fun Веселье с "РобКо" DATA= 100 43062 0x00184DA7 PerkMagLiveAndLove01 Misc_MagazineFix Live & Love Жить и любить DATA= 100 43063 0x00184DA5 PerkMagTattoo02 Misc_MagazineFix Taboo Tattoos Табуированные татуировки DATA= 100 43063 0x00184DA1 PerkMagRobcoFun01 Misc_MagazineFix RobCo Fun Веселье с "РобКо" DATA= 100 43063 0x00184D9B PerkMagTattoo01 Misc_MagazineFix Taboo Tattoos Табуированные татуировки DATA= 100 43063 0x00184D8B PerkMagPicketFences01 Misc_MagazineFix Picket Fences Заборы DATA= 100 43063 0x00184409 MS07cWinterCaseFile MiscNote01 Eddie Winter Case Notes Записи по делу Эдди Уинтера Дело: Эдди Уинтер Гуль по собственному желанию, криминальный авторитет Возраст: 200+ Правонарушения: не сосчитать Местонахождение - Подземный бункер, станция "Эндрю", замок с десятизначным кодом Голографические записи - Голографические записи содержат код от бункера Уинтера - Каждая запись содержит одну цифру кода - Всего десять записей (осталось девять) - Терминал улик в Кембриджском полицейском участке -G1268 лучший источник информации для поиска других записей - Вероятное местонахождение остальных записей: полицейские участки Содружества, главное управление БКОАНТОЛО DATA= 0 4531 0x00180A36 PerkMagPicketFences03 Misc_MagazineFix Picket Fences Заборы DATA= 100 43063 0x00180A2A PerkMagTattoo04 Misc_MagazineFix Taboo Tattoos Табуированные татуировки DATA= 100 43063 0x00180A24 PerkMagHotRod01 Misc_MagazineFix Hot Rodder Хот-род DATA= 100 43063 0x0016ADB3 RETravelJS01Note MiscNote02 Gruel's List Список Размазни Список покупок Размазни - Несколько фунтов мяса яо-гая - Полдюжины яиц когтей смерти - Мясо болотников, только в мягком панцире! - Пиво. Много. - Стакан крови Светящегося (вреда не будет, если никто не узнает) DATA= 0 4533 0x001696A7 PerkMagAstoundinglyAwesomeTales02 Misc_MagazineFix Astoundingly Awesome Tales Потрясающие крутые истории DATA= 100 43063 0x001696A6 PerkMagAstoundinglyAwesomeTales12 Misc_MagazineFix Astoundingly Awesome Tales Потрясающие крутые истории DATA= 100 43063 0x001696A5 PerkMagAstoundinglyAwesomeTales09 Misc_MagazineFix Astoundingly Awesome Tales Потрясающие крутые истории DATA= 100 43063 0x001696A4 PerkMagAstoundinglyAwesomeTales14 Misc_MagazineFix Astoundingly Awesome Tales Потрясающие крутые истории DATA= 100 43063 0x001696A3 PerkMagAstoundinglyAwesomeTales13 Misc_MagazineFix Astoundingly Awesome Tales Потрясающие крутые истории DATA= 100 43063 0x001696A2 PerkMagAstoundinglyAwesomeTales05 Misc_MagazineFix Astoundingly Awesome Tales Потрясающие крутые истории DATA= 100 43063 0x001696A1 PerkMagAstoundinglyAwesomeTales07 Misc_MagazineFix Astoundingly Awesome Tales Потрясающие крутые истории DATA= 100 43063 0x001696A0 PerkMagAstoundinglyAwesomeTales03 Misc_MagazineFix Astoundingly Awesome Tales Потрясающие крутые истории DATA= 100 43063 0x0016969F PerkMagAstoundinglyAwesomeTales01 Misc_MagazineFix Astoundingly Awesome Tales Потрясающие крутые истории DATA= 100 43063 0x0016969E PerkMagAstoundinglyAwesomeTales10 Misc_MagazineFix Astoundingly Awesome Tales Потрясающие крутые истории DATA= 100 4536 0x0016969D PerkMagAstoundinglyAwesomeTales04 Misc_MagazineFix Astoundingly Awesome Tales Потрясающие крутые истории DATA= 100 43063 0x0016969C PerkMagAstoundinglyAwesomeTales08 Misc_MagazineFix Astoundingly Awesome Tales Потрясающие крутые истории DATA= 100 43063 0x0016969B PerkMagAstoundinglyAwesomeTales11 Misc_MagazineFix Astoundingly Awesome Tales Потрясающие крутые истории DATA= 100 43063 0x0016969A PerkMagAstoundinglyAwesomeTales06 Misc_MagazineFix Astoundingly Awesome Tales Потрясающие крутые истории DATA= 100 43063 0x00166A8F BoSM02_Note_SupplyLog MiscNote01 Supply Log Журнал поставок Поступления: ящики 411S, 413S - утиль, патрульная группа "Скимитар". Не отсортировано. Отпуск: ящики 411S, 413S - передача на "Придвен" для инвентаризации и сортировки. Отпуск: ящик 291M - военные припасы, патрульная группа "Фальшион". Поступление: ящики 391A-418A - остатки утиля разведотряда "Гладиус" из Кембриджского полицейского участка. Предварительная сортировка. Отчет об инвентаризации: отсутствует 21 ящик (продукты питания). Два ящика (электронные лампы), числившиеся пропавшими в отчете за вчерашний день, найдены и внесены в опись. DATA= 0 4532 0x00166A6E BoSM02_Note_Clarke MiscNote03_Torn From Lucia От Люсии Ты рылся в моем шкафчике? Кларк, что происходит? Мы с тобой через столькое прошли вместе, а ты так со мной поступаешь? Слушай, это уже слишком, даже для тебя. Еще раз тронешь мои вещи - я обо всем доложу капитану. DATA= 0 4532 0x00162A8B DN112_BreakroomNote02 MiscNote02 Breakroom Note #2 Записка в комнате отдыха 2 Юджин, На этом столе все мое. Попробуй только тронь что-нибудь, и ты труп. - Малькольм DATA= 0 4533 0x00162A89 DN112_BreakroomNote01 MiscNote02 Breakroom Note #1 Записка в комнате отдыха 1 Малькольм, Ты не мог бы перестать хлюпать, когда пьешь кофе? Я буквально слышу тебя на другой стороне ангара. Иногда кажется, что ты делаешь это нарочно. - Юджин DATA= 0 4533 0x00162A84 DN112_BathroomNote03 MiscNote02 Bathroom Note #2 Записка в туалете 2 Дорогой Юджин, обосрись. С любовью, Малькольм. DATA= 0 4533 0x00162A81 DN112_BathroomNote02 MiscNote02 Bathroom Note #1 Записка в туалете 1 Малькольм, вычищай туалет, когда он переполняется! - Юджин DATA= 0 4533 0x0015E9AD Inst305Note MiscNote02 Announcement Script Текст объявления Жители Содружества, Уже много лет вы подозреваете, что Институт до сих пор существует, что мы находимся среди вас. Это правда. Но это не вся правда. Мы - будущее. В наших сверхновых технологиях будущее Содружества. Сегодня мы запускаем ядерный реактор, который позволит нам жить еще долгое время после того, как мир на поверхности прекратит свое существование. Который даст человечеству шанс на будущее. У нас нет желания вмешиваться в несущественные подробности вашей повседневной жизни. Мы лишь просим, чтобы вы не мешали операциям Института. Иначе вас ждут очень серьезные последствия. Можете быть спокойны. Знайте, что будущее в надежных руках и человечество будет процветать под нашим руководством. DATA= 0 4532 0x0015B0BA RR201CodeDPassword MiscNote01 Bergman's Password Пароль Бергмана имя пользователя: ТУильямс пароль: Вернон!Полный!Идиот! DATA= 0 4531 0x00156049 MQ206MinListReflectorPlatform MiscNote02 Items needed - Reflector Platform Нужны предметы: платформа отражателя Что понадобится для стабилизированной платформы-отражателя: ~ Алюминий x10 ~ Проводка x3 ~ Сталь x5 Уверен, все необходимое есть у нас в Сэнкчуари, если захочешь собрать перехватчик там. - Стурджес DATA= 0 4531 0x00156048 MQ206MinListCombined MiscNote02 Items needed - Signal Interceptor Нужны предметы: перехватчик сигнала Нам понадобятся три особенные детали. Надеюсь, их будет не так сложно найти. ~ Печатная плата с электросхемой военного образца. Начни поиск со старых военных баз. ~ Биометрический сканер. Лучше всего начать с больниц и клиник. ~ Сенсорный модуль. Его ищи на радиостанциях, радиолокаторах и так далее. Если возникнут проблемы с поиском, дай знать. Удачи! - Стурджес DATA= 0 4531 0x0014F73C DN127SignalNote MiscNote02 Signal Checklist Список сигналов 1. Проверьте, чтобы все провода были подключены к генератору должным образом. Нам только очередного замыкания не хватало, Рэнди! 2. Перед тем, как включать сигнал на вышке, УБЕДИТЕСЬ, что генератор запущен. (Советую выйти из воды при включении генератора. Просто напоминаю.) 3. Вы поймете, что сигнал пошел, когда... ну, вы просто это поймете. После исчезновения отдачи вы не услышите никаких звуков из колонок. Сигнал есть, но только болотники его слышат. DATA= 0 4532 0x001488FF RESceneKMK_MS19_A_Note MiscNote02 Dr. Forsythe's Note Записка доктора Форсайта Список необходимого: - Стимуляторы. Все, что получится достать. - Антибиотики. - Рабочий термометр, если удастся найти. - Пробирки. По прибытии свяжитесь с офицером Эдвардсом по системе внутренней связи. С уважением, Доктор Форсайт DATA= 0 4532 0x00147D58 MS07b_ShemDrowneNote MiscNote01 Food for the Grasshopper Пища для кузнечика Создатель - Шем Драун, 25 мая 1742 года. Моим собратьям-кузнечикам. Упал 13 ноября 1753 (1755) года, рано утром по причине сильнейшего землетрясения, вызванного Создателем свыше. И вновь превратился в груду металла, покинув свой пост. Сломанные кости и множество ушибов. Был излечен и исправлен. Сын Создателя Томас Драун, 28 июня 1768 года. Торжественно обещаю более не покидать свой пост и всегда следовать ветру. На берегах Чарльз-Ривер, где покоится Создатель Шем, каждый способен обрести смысл жизни. DATA= 0 4533 0x0014572F DN053_NoteVirgilCured MiscNote02 Virgil's Letter Письмо Верджила Доктор, По словам нашего общего друга, вас волнует состояние моего здоровья. С помощью мне удалось достать антидот для моего заболевания, и я рад сообщить, что полностью излечился. Хотя обстоятельства изменились, надеюсь, когда-нибудь мы с вами вновь сможем работать вместе. А до тех пор желаю вам всего наилучшего. С уважением, В. DATA= 0 4532 0x00141EA4 DiamondCityWantedNoteGhouls MiscNote02 Feral Ghouls in ! : дикие гули! Объявление для всех, у кого есть оружие и не остыл еще запал. страдает от нашествия диких гулей. Ценных припасов у них нет, но они часто собираются в местах, богатых утилем. К тому же, сама возможность избавить мир от этих монстров осчастливит любого. Все, что найдете, забирайте себе. Другого вознаграждения нет. DATA= 0 4533 0x00141E9D DiamondCityWantedNoteSuperMutants MiscNote02 Super Mutants in ! : супермутанты! Объявление для всех, у кого есть оружие и не остыл еще запал. под угрозой. Там были замечены супермутанты. Эти зеленые монстры представляют опасность для всех нас. Пусть на вид они ужасны, но от этого добыча, которую вы заберете с их уродливых трупов, покажется только слаще. А если этого мало, только представьте, что у вас есть возможность отомстить за всех бедняг, которых они безжалостно убили. Все, что найдете, забирайте себе. Другого вознаграждения нет. DATA= 0 4533 0x00141833 DiamondCityWantedNoteRaiders MiscNote02 Raiders in ! : рейдеры! Объявление для всех, у кого есть оружие и не остыл еще запал. страдает от нашествия рейдеров. У них есть деньги, снаряжение, припасы. И все это они украли у честных, порядочных трудяг. Все, что найдете, забирайте себе. Другого вознаграждения нет. DATA= 0 4533 0x00135F0E PerkMagWastelandSurvivalGuide04 Misc_MagazineFix Wasteland Survival Guide Руководство по выживанию в Пустоши DATA= 100 43063 0x00135F0D PerkMagWastelandSurvivalGuide03 Misc_MagazineFix Wasteland Survival Guide Руководство по выживанию в Пустоши DATA= 100 43063 0x00135F0A PerkMagWastelandSurvivalGuide02 Misc_MagazineFix Wasteland Survival Guide Руководство по выживанию в Пустоши DATA= 100 43063 0x00135F07 PerkMagUnstoppables05 Misc_MagazineFix Unstoppables Несокрушимые DATA= 100 43063 0x00135F06 PerkMagUnstoppables04 Misc_MagazineFix Unstoppables Несокрушимые DATA= 100 43063 0x00135F05 PerkMagUnstoppables03 Misc_MagazineFix Unstoppables Несокрушимые DATA= 100 43063 0x00135F04 PerkMagUnstoppables02 Misc_MagazineFix Unstoppables Несокрушимые DATA= 100 43063 0x00135F03 PerkMagUnstoppables01 Misc_MagazineFix Unstoppables Несокрушимые DATA= 100 43063 0x0012CF27 PublickOccurrencesArticle01 MiscNewspaper The Synthetic Truth Синтетическая правда Октябрь 2287 Синтетическое будущее Автор Пайпер Райт pagebreak Лапша. Мы все ее едим. Мы все ее любим. И "Энергичная лапша" Даймонд-сити утоляет наш голод вот уже пятнадцать лет. Начиная с механического звучания запрограммированного японского языка Такахаси и заканчивая ароматным паром над каждой миской и обжигающим вкусом каждой порции, заказ и употребление лапши - одно из удовольствий, объединяющих множество людей. Но так ли это? Тот же самый вопрос я задала себе, сидя за стойкой в "Энергичной лапше" в прошлую среду, чуть позже 17 ч, и наслаждаясь ужином, как и много раз до этого. И тогда я заметила, как наш мэр Макдонах сел на табурет и приступил к тому же самому ритуалу. Вытянул правую руку. Открыл рот. Начал жевать. Да, употребление лапши. Удовольствие, знакомое практически каждому жителю Даймонд-сити. Должно быть, так же считали жители Даймонд-сити почти шестьдесят лет назад, в необычайно теплый майский вечер 2229 года, сидя за той же самой стойкой. Но это было еще до Такахаси и его лапши, когда в этом баре подавали ледяную ядер-колу, пенистое пиво и крепкий виски. Бармена звали Генри, и тем вечером он обеспечивал посетителям простое человеческое удовольствие - алкоголь, курение, разговоры и смех. До тех пор, пока не случилась трагедия. Среди нас не много людей, которым возраст позволяет помнить тот вечер, хотя некоторые из городских гулей могли бы многое о нем рассказать, если бы их всех не выгнали в соответствии с указом мэра Макдонаха номер 2282. Но есть среди нас один человек, который помнит события того вечера, и помнит очень отчетливо: всеми уважаемая Юстас Хоторн, которая поведала свою историю в эксклюзивном интервью "Общественным событиям". О да, я была там. Сидела прямо у стойки, как ты сейчас сидишь передо мной. Мне было года двадцать два, и я просто хотела отдохнуть. За Стеной я была в безопасности - как и все мы - так что могло случиться? И должна сказать, пока рядом был мистер Картер, я об этом даже не задумывалась. Он приехал в город в тот же день. Сказал, что прибыл откуда-то с запада. Меня это не особо волновало. Меня интересовала лишь его улыбка. И его смех. И то, как рядом с ним всем было комфортно. Тем вечером в баре мы все окружили его. Всем хотелось перекинуться с ним словечком или послушать байки о Содружестве. И мистер Картер был только рад нам. Все было так чудесно. До тех пор, пока все не кончилось". Юстас продолжила свой рассказ о том вечере и моменте, когда положение резко изменилось, и все узнали правду о мистере Картере. "Мы пили и болтали вот уже часа три. Мистер Картер за это время выпил четыре или пять рюмок. Он казался немного поддатым, как и все мы. А потом вдруг что-то произошло. Он улыбался, но в одно мгновение улыбка вдруг исчезла с его лица. А его щека начала как-то странно подергиваться. Я помню, как смотрела на него, и помню все, будто это было вчера. Он сунул руку во внутренний карман, достал револьвер и вдруг: "Бах!" Выстрелил Генри, бармену, прямо в голову. Даже не моргнув, с совершенно каменным лицом. Мистер Картер убил Генри так непринужденно, будто платил за выпивку. Но его щека так и продолжала дергаться. И я тебе скажу, с этого момента начался самый настоящий кошмар". Разумеется, Юстас описывает печально известное событие под названием "Треснувшая маска", когда народ Содружества узнал, что Институт, призрачная научная организация, выпускавшая боевых андроидов, создала модель андроида, которая легко могла проникнуть в человеческое общество. Жители Даймонд-сити даже не подозревали об этом, но каким-то образом Институт превратил своих андроидов в настоящих синтетических гуманоидов. Синтов. "Убив Генри, мистер Картер выстрелил в трех-четырех других людей. Как я уже сказала, начался настоящий кошмар. Подбежали охранники, открыли огонь, а мистер Картер продолжал стрелять, валил людей направо и налево. Наконец, охранники его застрелили. Было такое ощущение, что они убили человека, у которого крышу сорвало. Который сошел с ума. И он лежал там, как мертвый сумасшедший. Боже, это было ужасно. Но потом мы увидели пластик и металл - видишь ли, это был один из первых синтов - и мы поняли, что это вовсе не человек. Именно тогда мы все поняли. Институт не просто существовал "где-то там". Теперь он был повсюду. Среди нас". Никто так и не узнал, почему синт, известный как мистер Картер, стал убивать людей. Кто-то считает, что им дистанционно управлял Институт, который хотел испытать его эффективность в бою. Другие говорят, что у него произошел сбой (гипотеза, в пользу которой говорит тик щеки), и изначально он не должен был никого убивать. Однако в этом деле вопрос "почему" вряд ли имеет значение. Важно то, что в жизнь людей Содружества проникла организация, намерения и мотивы которой были и до сих пор остаются загадкой. Что возвращает нас к лапше. А именно, к лапше, которую ел мэр Макдонах вечером в прошлую среду на том самом месте, где мистер Картер забарахлил и безжалостно убил несколько человек - потратив несколько часов на удовольствие, которое жители Даймонд-сити считали привилегией человека. Они ошибались. А мы? DATA= 0 4533 0x0011A0DC InstM01_BillsLetter MiscNote02 Bill's Letter Письмо Билла Меня зовут Билл Саттон, я старший работник на ферме Уорвиков. У нас возникла небольшая проблема с синтами, и мне требуется наемник, который мог бы ее решить. Ваша цель - человек по имени Роджер Уорвик. Только он вовсе не человек, а проклятый синт-шпион. Институтские мрази похитили настоящего Роджера, а на его место прислали этого обманщика. Ему удалось обмануть жену и детей Роджера, но только не меня. Возьмите эти крышки в качестве награды. Когда дело будет сделано, получите от меня еще 500. Но мое имя нигде не упоминать. Я планирую прибрать ферму, когда Роджера не станет, и мне нужна чистая репутация. И не тяните. Надо все провернуть быстро. Иначе я лично этим займусь, а вы упустите возможность хорошенько нажиться. DATA= 0 4533 0x0011A00A DN154_Note_Arlen MiscNote02 Reminder Напоминание Не забудь, Марлин зайдет к тебе на работу после школы во вторник, где-то в 15:30. Я заберу ее в 17 ч. - Шерил DATA= 0 4533 0x00118BDC DN154_Note_Secretary MiscNote02 Buttercup Sales Продажи "Лютиков" Пола, Марк просил еще раз пройтись по прогнозам продаж на четвертый квартал. У тебя остался доступ к этим записям? Попробуй что-нибудь сделать. Цифры не имеют значения. Главное, чтобы его новый проект смотрелся хорошо. В пятницу все в силе? - Нейт DATA= 0 4532 0x00118B22 RESupermutantRaidNoteGeneric MiscNote03_Torn Supermutant's Orders Приказы супермутанта УБИТЬ ОГРАБИТЬ ВЕРНУТЬСЯ DATA= 0 4532 0x00118B19 DN154_Note_Marc02 MiscNote02 Warning Внимание Бомбардировщики приближаются. Живо в укрытие. Увидимся после. - Том DATA= 0 4532 0x00118B17 DN154_Note_Marc01 MiscNote02 Resignation Letter Заявление об увольнении Я знаю, что был не самым лучшим отцом. "Атоматойз" отнимала у меня слишком много времени, и меня не было рядом, когда я был тебе нужен. На день рождения. На выпускной. На похороны твоей матери. Но все, что я делал в жизни, я делал ради тебя. Последние несколько лет были тяжелыми. Тебе нелегко пришлось в этом бизнесе. Но ты многому научился. Ты заслуживаешь стать следующим президентом "Уилсон Атоматойз". Поздравляю, сын. Ты это заслужил. С уважением, Джордж Уилсон Основатель и президент "Уилсон Атоматойз" DATA= 0 4532 0x00118B06 REObjectSC05_DN154_Note MiscNote02 Arlen's Note Записка Арлена Ребенку, которому это нужно. - Арлен Гласс DATA= 0 4532 0x0011396E DN150_Note MiscNote02 Super Mutant Letter Письмо супермутанта Кулак Мы нашли атличьное место. уэсТ-эвертт. тут крепкая стина и водаКачка. кто то делать бункер. внутри многа клевых штук. пришли ище народ. тут для тибя многа мяса -молоТ DATA= 0 4532 0x00111825 DN070_NoteLuke MiscNote03_Torn Silverhand's Note Записка Сильверхенда В накладной сказано, что это лазерная оборонительная система типа V. Практически военного класса. Не знаю, что там внутри, но охрана очень серьезная. Можно будет запустить остальных, а потом активировать систему. Пусть с ними турели разберутся. Ни к чему пачкать руки. DATA= 0 4532 0x00111824 DN070_NoteTanya MiscNote03_Torn Torn Journal Page Вырванная страница дневника 6.10 Скоро все закончится. Как только доберемся до сокровищ, я разделаюсь с этой мразью. Будет знать, как строить глазки моему Кену. Уж я сотру ухмылку с лица этой тупой сучки. DATA= 0 4532 0x00111816 DN070_JamaicaPlainFlyer MiscNote02 Jamaica Plain Flyer Листовка Джамейка-Плейн Сокровища Джамейка-Плейн 17-23 октября 2077 8:00-17:00 без выходных Откройте для себя великолепные сокровища Джамейка-Плейн! Уникальная выставка продлится всего одну неделю, после чего эти бесценные экспонаты поместят в сокровищницу, и больше их никто не увидит! Приходите на уникальную выставку всей семьей! DATA= 0 4532 0x0010A346 DN100SleepwalkingNote MiscNote02 Sleepwalking Note Записка лунатика Кэти, Переставь кровать на первый этаж. Ты слишком часто ходишь во сне, это до добра не доведет. - Монти DATA= 0 4534 0x001079AE DN059_RaiderTolls MiscNote02 Toll Schedule Расписание платежей Новые тарифы: 10 крышек - фермеры, дети 30 крышек - наемники 50 крышек - торговцы 80 крышек - фургоны 200 крышек - минитмены Не связывайтесь со стрелками и уродами в силовой броне. Пропустите их и просто присматривайте за ними. Синтов стрелять на месте. DATA= 0 4531 0x000FFF82 DN102_BossNote MiscNote02 Gunner's Note Записка стрелка Надо сосредоточиться. Буду писать - вдруг поможет. В лаборатории какой-то газ. Мы проникли туда, а он вырвался наружу, добрался до системы вентиляции - теперь он повсюду. Все сошли с ума. Локк и Харралд напали на меня. Пришлось их пристрелить. Наверное. Думать больно. Дверь заперта. Чтобы больше не выпускать. Надо подождать. Может, еще привыкну. Надо держаться. Надо. Как же больно. Я их слышу. Голоса. Они близко. Они уже близко. Хватит хватит хватит хватит DATA= 0 4532 0x000FFF81 DN102_BossMissionBrief MiscNote02 HalluciGen Mission Brief Описание задания "ГаллюциГен" Клиент: -секретно- Объект: "ГаллюциГен" Задание: сбор технологий Задачи: - Связаться с разведотрядом. - Прямое наступление. Нейтрализовать сопротивление или автоматическую систему обороны. Укрепить позицию. - Захватить военные технологии старого мира. Клиента особенно интересуют "Инвизивейв" и "Истребитель". Подробностей нет. - Получить доступ к центральному компьютеру. Загрузить чертежи. - Оценить неплановые цели. - Быстро покинуть территорию. DATA= 0 4531 0x000E7B57 DN049_Bake_Note10 MiscNote03_Torn Bakery Ticket Билет из булочной 65 DATA= 0 4532 0x000E7B56 DN049_Bake_Note09 MiscNote03_Torn Bakery Ticket Билет из булочной 77 DATA= 0 4532 0x000E7B30 DN049_Bake_Note08 MiscNote03_Torn Bakery Ticket Билет из булочной 84 DATA= 0 4532 0x000E7B2F DN049_Bake_Note07 MiscNote03_Torn Bakery Ticket Билет из булочной 83 DATA= 0 4532 0x000E7B2E DN049_Bake_Note06 MiscNote03_Torn Bakery Ticket Билет из булочной 82 DATA= 0 4532 0x000E7B2D DN049_Bake_Note05 MiscNote03_Torn Bakery Ticket Билет из булочной 61 DATA= 0 4532 0x000E7B2C DN049_Bake_Note04 MiscNote03_Torn Bakery Ticket Билет из булочной 58 DATA= 0 4532 0x000E7B2B DN049_Bake_Note03 MiscNote03_Torn Bakery Ticket Билет из булочной 47 DATA= 0 4532 0x000E7B2A DN049_Bake_Note02 MiscNote02 Bakery Ticket Билет из булочной 43 DATA= 0 4532 0x000E7B28 DN049_Bake_Note01 MiscNote03_Torn Bakery Ticket Билет из булочной 22 DATA= 0 4532 0x000E56FF DN020_Password MiscNote02 Storage Password Пароль от склада Дженет, Вечером у меня студенты, так что я опоздаю на нашу "встречу". Жди в кладовой, я скоро буду. Пароль: "Морж22" Навеки твой, Рональд DATA= 0 4532 0x000E523B DN102_2FAccountingNote MiscNote02 Note from Eric Записка от Эрика Слушай, Пол. Я сделал все, что мог, чтобы федералы не увиливали от своих обязанностей. Дэмиен с ребятами в исследовательском отделе устроили неплохое шоу, но они собственную задницу от головы не отличат. Смотри не спугни мне инвесторов. Чтобы я больше такого дерьма не слышал. Ты досконально знаешь все возможные приемы. Сделай так, чтобы наши цифры за этот квартал засияли. Плевать как. Просто сделай. -Эрик DATA= 0 4532 0x000D8561 DN007_LoadingDockNote MiscNote02 Cargo Handler's Note Записка перевозчика Дэвис, ты видишь, какой мусор в сегодняшней поставке? Даже я понимаю, что эта сталь никуда не годится. Пара балок насквозь проржавели. Кое-кому теперь не сносить головы. Достали. Вечно схалтурить пытаются. DATA= 0 4532 0x000FA753 DN097_Note MiscNote02 Last Entry Последняя запись 23 окт 2077 С дневником тоже, видимо, пора завязывать. Уж книгу я точно никогда не закончу, с таким-то шумом. Долбят день и ночь. Посмотрим, как вы будете долбить с пулей промеж глаз, а??? Горите в аду, сволочи. И ты вместе с ними, Кэрол. DATA= 0 4533 0x000F9338 DN047_FourLeafSecurityPassword MiscNote02 Four Leaf Fishpacking Security Password Пароль охраны завода "Четырехлистник" Applejack DATA= 0 4531 0x000F78B8 COMDeaconRecallCode MiscNote03_Torn Deacon's Recall Code Код отзыва Дьякона Никому нельзя верить. DATA= 0 4532 0x000F73A0 DN137_ShamrockNote MiscNote02 Friends of the Lake Mission Log Журнал Друзей Лейк-Мишн Шипение Мужчина: ...Стой, что-то есть. Женщина: Тип из "Согаса"? Мужчина: Да. Женщина: Показания просто запредельные. Мужчина: Похоже... пятьдесят бочек. Может, больше. Направляется к доку. Женщина: Боже. пауза "Коренная гордость" вызывает береговую группу. Приступайте. Повторяю, приступайте. Мужчина: Пусть поторопятся. А то от озера ничего не останется, и нечего будет спасать. DATA= 0 4533 0x000F61EB MS10MacbethScript MiscNote02 Macbeth Script Либретто "Макбета" Придворная дама: Смотрите, вот она идет! Вот так она всегда, и клянусь жизнью - в глубоком сне. Наблюдайте за ней. Стойте спокойно. Врач: Что это она делает? Смотрите, как она трет себе руки. Придворная дама: Она всегда так делает, словно умывает руки. Врач: Вы видите: глаза у нее открыты. Придворная дама: Да, но их чувства закрыты. Леди Макбет: И все-таки здесь пятно. Прочь, проклятое пятно! Прочь, говорю! Но кто бы мог подумать, что в старике так много крови? Врач: Вы слышите? Леди Макбет: У Файфского тана была жена; где она теперь? Да неужели эти руки никогда не станут чистыми? Придворная дама: Она сказала то, чего не следовало, я уверена в этом. Леди Макбет: Ложись, ложись; стучат у ворот; что сделано, того не переделать. Врач: Я дам ей капли, чтоб спала покойно. DATA= 4 4531 0x000F0DD9 InstR05MayorsReport MiscNote02 Report Донесение Пункт 1: Пайпер Пайпер все еще представляет серьезную проблему. Девчонка умеет раскапывать секреты и может узнать правду о наших отношениях. Нужен сторонний агент, который никак не связан со мной. Пункт 2: "Подземка" На эту тему все еще нет однозначных данных. Если слухи о том, что их тайный штаб находится в этом районе, не врут, можно предположить, что у них есть шпионы и агенты в Даймонд-сити. Вечно они скрываться не смогут. Пункт 3: Хэнкок Этот чертов гуль, возомнивший себя лидером отребья из Добрососедства, видимо, решил сделать все возможное, чтобы уничтожить мою репутацию и доброе имя. Путники, прибывающие оттуда, настроены все более и более подозрительно. Надо что-то предпринять, или общественность может обернуться против меня. Пункт 4: ферма гулей Гули-фермеры из Потогонки стараются улучшить свой уровень жизни. Скоро они попытаются вернуться в Даймонд-сити, это лишь вопрос времени. Если мои указы не будут выполняться, долго мне мэром не пробыть. Может, вы пришлете кого-нибудь, чтобы подорвать их деятельность? Пункт 5: минитмены Честно говоря, я в это не верю, но ходят слухи, будто минитмены вернулись. Учитывая, что случилось в прошлый раз, вряд ли кому-то удастся объединить параноиков-фермеров и поселенцев. Упоминаю их лишь на тот случай, если вы решите, что есть необходимость в превентивных мерах. DATA= 0 4533 0x000EECB4 MS17StocktonBook MiscNote01 Caravan Details Информация о караване Амелия Стоктон - дочь Фред О'Коннелл - лидер каравана Джей Мэйфилд - охрана 2 наемника (имена неизвестны, наняты Джеем Мэйфилдом) DATA= 0 4531 0x000ED65D InstR03Blueprints MiscNote01 Blueprints Чертежи Чертежи DATA= 0 4533 0x000ED4CA MS17RaiderReports MiscNote02 Raider Report Отчет о рейдерах Турели отразили еще два нападения рейдеров. Вторая атака явно была организованной проверкой. Серьезной угрозы нет (пока), но боюсь, скоро нас ждет новое нападение. Необходимо: 16 батарей, 2 ящика припасов для турелей (минимум 4 батареи, иначе после следующей крупной атаки мы останемся без питания). Рекомендации: когда группа Комплекса оправится после операции Стоктона, необходимо ликвидировать рейдеров "Туманного холма". С рейдерами вообще надо разобраться окончательно. При увеличении потока испытуемых мы станем крупной мишенью. Попытаться заключить сделку с Банкер-Хиллом? -Б.Ф. DATA= 1 4532 0x000ED4C9 MS17SAFEStats MiscNote02 SAFE Report Отчет SAFE Отчет по тесту SAFE v11.3 Частота неудач 28%, дельта -1% (требуется большая выборка данных) Неизвестные путники (2): 1 неудача, внесено в журнал Гули Потогонки (5): 1 неудача, явно ложный результат Караван Стоктона (5): 2 неудачи, решено (Подз или Инст?) Мистер Тимс (1): 0 неудач Ферма Финчей (3): 0 неудач, переговоры по долгосрочному сотрудничеству Бойд (1): 1 неудача, внесено в журнал Честный Дэн (1): 0 неудач DATA= 1 4531 0x000EC357 DN040_BossPassword MiscNote02 Federal Ration Stockpile Password Пароль от продовольственного склада Spaghetti DATA= 0 4531 0x000E92A8 MS17ShopBook MiscNote02 Penny's Ledger Журнал Пенни День I CoG CR R.T. ---------------------------------------------- Пн 3 стим 305 281 832 1 Р-X 3 маг 9 мм Вт 4 H2O 203 188 817 12 стим 2 маг 9 мм 2 маг энерг Ср 10 радскорп 109 87 795 8 H2O ~13 дней до исчерпания запасов. Узнать у К. об изменении цен. Средние расходы - более 500 кр. в неделю. Невыгодно. DATA= 1 4531 0x000E92A4 MS17CovenantReminder MiscNote02 Covenant Reminder Напоминание Альянса Напоминание... Альянс - безопасное место. Какие бы ужасы ни случались с вами в прошлом, здесь это не повторится. Но у всех нас есть важная работа. Надо пустить молву, чтобы к нам приходили десятки новых людей каждую неделю. Некоторые советы: Будьте дружелюбны, но не надоедайте гостям. Используйте любую возможность напомнить гостям, чтобы они приводили сюда друзей. НИКОГДА не упоминайте синтов. НИКОГДА не упоминайте Институт. DATA= 0 4532 0x000E8D66 InstR01StatusReport MiscNote02 Status Report Доклад об обстановке Состояние DATA= 0 4531 0x000B26EB RRR01bBlackbirdsNote MiscNote02 Note from Blackbird Записка от Дрозда Августа окружена. Два охотника, неизвестное количество старых моделей. Выжил только я. Они явно знали, где нас искать. Судьба посылки неизвестна. Если я не выберусь, отомстите за меня. - Д DATA= 0 4533 0x0006D0E2 DN009_SynthTerminalPassword MiscNote02 Greenetech Terminal Password Пароль терминала "Гринтек" Science DATA= 0 4531 0x00061B0F DN059_RaiderJournal MiscNote03_Torn Journal Scrap Обрывок журнала Рикка погибла. Внутрь прорвались всего несколько из нас. Вход удержать не удалось, их было слишком много. Оставался один путь - вниз. Пересидим тут пару дней, подождем, пока гули не уйдут, а потом выйдем. Пожалуй, отправлюсь в Добрососедство. Тамошним бандам всегда нужны люди. Только бы убраться подальше от этого бардака. DATA= 0 4531 0x000482E0 DN110_GirlsDiaryNote MiscNote02 Diary Page Страница из дневника Дорогой дневник, Я наконец им все рассказала, это было ужасно. Просто кошмар. Папа кричал, что мне должно быть стыдно. Велел проваливать из дома. Мама просто плакала, и от этого было больнее всего. Она ни слова не сказала, даже пока я собирала вещи. К Джону пойти не могу, он еще ни о чем не знает. Может, никогда не узнает. Если бы не домик, мне было бы негде ночевать. Мне просто нужно время подумать. Последний раз я здесь была в детстве. Представляла, что нахожусь в загородном клубе. А теперь мне очень страшно. Интересно, когда-нибудь все наладится? DATA= 0 4534 0x000347D5 MS07aReceipt MiscNote01 Surgery Receipt Больничная квитанция "МЕГА-ХИРУРГИЯ" Доктор Крокер, хирург-ординатор 1 хирургическая коррекция: лицо Операция будет проведена после внесения последнего платежа. Пациент: Стерлинг, Эрл DATA= 0 4531 0x00031901 REObjectJS01Note MiscNote03_Torn Note Записка Мистер Хендерсон, С сожалением вынужден вам напомнить, что вы не выполнили план за прошлый месяц. все еще нуждается в резидентах, и вам нужно постараться. Отныне просто улыбайтесь и придерживайтесь сценария. Проповедовать будете в свободное время. Вы смущаете людей. Это последнее предупреждение. Если в этом месяце план не будет выполнен, вы уволены. -Ральф Джонс Региональный менеджер "Волт-Тек" DATA= 0 4533 0x00030050 RESceneCC_DN101Note MiscNote01 Pickman's Calling Card Визитка Пикмана Пикман был здесь. Найди меня, если осмелишься. DATA= 0 4533 0x0002B4C2 RETreasureHuntSC04NoteScrap MiscNote02 Scavenger's Note Записка мусорщика Один из охранников сказал, что может быть неплохим источником утиля. Возможно, стоит разведать. DATA= 0 4532 0x0002B4C1 RETreasureHuntSC05NoteTech MiscNote02 Settler's Note Записка поселенца - одно из тех мест, от которых стоит держаться подальше. Говорят, там видели синтов. Кто знает, что им нужно, но вряд ли это к добру. DATA= 0 4532 0x0002B4C0 RETreasureHuntSC02NoteChems MiscNote02 Junkie's Note Записка наркомана Дилер говорит, - огромный тайник с химикатами. Добудем их, и можно несколько месяцев не париться. А может, продадим их и купим чего-нибудь посильнее. DATA= 0 4532 0x0002B4BF RETreasureHuntSC03NoteGun MiscNote02 Gunner's Note Записка стрелка Есть информация. Похоже, наша новая цель - . Местная банда довольно сильная, а у ее лидера есть оружие - , как нам и говорили. Если отправить подходящих ребят, добыча будет наша. DATA= 0 4532 0x0002B4BE RETreasureHuntSC01NoteCaps MiscNote02 Raider's Note Записка рейдера Говорят, нынче процветает. Не так давно местная банда хорошо нажилась. Если ударим посильнее, можем неплохо подзаработать. DATA= 0 4532 0x0001B205 DN131_SwanLog05 MiscNote03_Torn Swan's Note Записка Лебедя ТЫ СУОНН. DATA= 0 4531 0x0001B204 DN131_SwanLog04 MiscNote02 Experiment Log J-32, Day 21 Лабораторный журнал J-32, день 21 Эдгар Суонн День 21 Приступы продолжаются. После второго приступа за утро меня отправили обратно в лабораторию для дальнейшего наблюдения. Прогноз неутешительный. Я сам пришел к заключению. Вирусный штамм, которым меня заразили, крайне нестабилен. Мои умственные способности достигли пика два дня назад, а затем начали стремительно ухудшаться. Приступы - это только начало. Они избавятся от меня, как от всех остальных? DATA= 0 4532 0x0001B203 DN131_SwanLog03 MiscNote02 Experiment Log J-32, Day 14 Лабораторный журнал J-32, день 14 Эдгар Суонн День 14 Похоже, мое физиологическое развитие стабилизировалось. Медики говорят, с начала эксперимента мышечная масса у меня утроилась, а нейронная деятельность значительно улучшилась. Этот штамм ВРЭ оказался крайне успешным. Я получил все ожидаемые преимущества без типичных побочных эффектов. Мое заявление на вступление в исследовательскую группу ожидает утверждения директора. Хотя, возможно, потребуются новые анализы, надеюсь, что в ближайшие дни я смогу оказать помощь с собственным экспериментом. DATA= 0 4531 0x0001B202 DN131_SwanLog02 MiscNote02 Experiment Log J-32, Day 6 Лабораторный журнал J-32, день 6 Эдгар Суонн День 6 Я должен был догадаться, что что-то не так, когда они вернулись за новыми анализами. У меня болят все кости. Я постоянно на взводе. Дергаюсь. Еле пишу. Мысли путаются. Черт, что происходит? Что они со мной сделали? DATA= 0 4531 0x0001B201 DN131_SwanLog01 MiscNote02 Experiment Log J-32, Day 1 Лабораторный журнал J-32, день 1 Эдгар Суонн День 1 Ну, стянул я пару сигарет. Подумаешь. Хоть здесь и правят сраные умники, у их власти тоже есть границы. У меня есть права. Суд в результате решился в мою пользу. Согласились на "условный приговор". Я остаюсь на месяц, пишу что-нибудь каждый день, а мне приносят все необходимые продукты и воду. И они считают это наказанием? Уж лучше, чем полы драить целыми днями. DATA= 0 4531 0x0001B1FF DN131_Commons_Note01 MiscNote03_Torn Torn Note Порванная записка Кроме шуток, Кэт. Он существует, и я тому свидетель. Дэвису башку начисто оторвал. Парнишка даже пушку достать не успел. Сдавайся. У такой, как ты, может быть неплохое будущее с нами. Не лишай себя этой возможности ради какого-то идиотского спора. DATA= 0 4532 0x0009473E PerkMagLaCoiffe01 Misc_MagazineFix La Coiffe Ля куаф DATA= 100 43063 0x00094736 PerkMagTotalHack03 Misc_MagazineFix Total Hack Тотальный взлом DATA= 100 43063 0x00094735 PerkMagTotalHack02 Misc_MagazineFix Total Hack Тотальный взлом DATA= 100 43063 0x00094734 PerkMagTotalHack01 Misc_MagazineFix Total Hack Тотальный взлом DATA= 100 43063 0x00092A8F PerkMagGunsAndBullets10 Misc_MagazineFix Guns and Bullets Пистолеты и пули DATA= 100 43063 0x00092A8E PerkMagGunsAndBullets09 Misc_MagazineFix Guns and Bullets Пистолеты и пули DATA= 100 43063 0x00092A8D PerkMagGunsAndBullets08 Misc_MagazineFix Guns and Bullets Пистолеты и пули DATA= 100 43063 0x00092A8C PerkMagGunsAndBullets07 Misc_MagazineFix Guns and Bullets Пистолеты и пули DATA= 100 43063 0x00092A8B PerkMagGunsAndBullets06 Misc_MagazineFix Guns and Bullets Пистолеты и пули DATA= 100 43063 0x00092A8A PerkMagGunsAndBullets05 Misc_MagazineFix Guns and Bullets Пистолеты и пули DATA= 100 43063 0x00092A89 PerkMagGunsAndBullets04 Misc_MagazineFix Guns and Bullets Пистолеты и пули DATA= 100 43063 0x00092A88 PerkMagGunsAndBullets03 Misc_MagazineFix Guns and Bullets Пистолеты и пули DATA= 100 43063 0x00092A87 PerkMagGunsAndBullets02 Misc_MagazineFix Guns and Bullets Пистолеты и пули DATA= 100 43063 0x00092A83 PerkMagGunsAndBullets01 Misc_MagazineFix Guns and Bullets Пистолеты и пули DATA= 100 43063 0x00092A80 PerkMagNikolaTeslaAndYou09 Misc_MagazineFix Tesla Science Наука Теслы DATA= 100 43063 0x00092A7F PerkMagNikolaTeslaAndYou08 Misc_MagazineFix Tesla Science Наука Теслы DATA= 100 43063 0x00092A7E PerkMagNikolaTeslaAndYou07 Misc_MagazineFix Tesla Science Наука Теслы DATA= 100 43063 0x00092A7D PerkMagNikolaTeslaAndYou06 Misc_MagazineFix Tesla Science Наука Теслы DATA= 100 43063 0x00092A7C PerkMagNikolaTeslaAndYou05 Misc_MagazineFix Tesla Science Наука Теслы DATA= 100 43063 0x00092A7B PerkMagNikolaTeslaAndYou04 Misc_MagazineFix Tesla Science Наука Теслы DATA= 100 43063 0x00092A7A PerkMagNikolaTeslaAndYou03 Misc_MagazineFix Tesla Science Наука Теслы DATA= 100 43063 0x00092A79 PerkMagNikolaTeslaAndYou02 Misc_MagazineFix Tesla Science Наука Теслы DATA= 100 43063 0x00092A78 PerkMagNikolaTeslaAndYou01 Misc_MagazineFix Tesla Science Наука Теслы DATA= 100 43063 0x00092A72 PerkMagTumblersToday05 Misc_MagazineFix Tumblers Today Современные замки DATA= 100 43063 0x00092A71 PerkMagTumblersToday04 Misc_MagazineFix Tumblers Today Современные замки DATA= 100 43063 0x00092A70 PerkMagTumblersToday03 Misc_MagazineFix Tumblers Today Современные замки DATA= 100 43063 0x00092A6F PerkMagTumblersToday02 Misc_MagazineFix Tumblers Today Современные замки DATA= 100 43063 0x00092A6D PerkMagTumblersToday01 Misc_MagazineFix Tumblers Today Современные замки DATA= 100 43063 0x00092A6A PerkMagJunktownJerkyVendor08 Misc_MagazineFix Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor Байки торговца из Джанктауна DATA= 100 43063 0x00092A69 PerkMagJunktownJerkyVendor07 Misc_MagazineFix Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor Байки торговца из Джанктауна DATA= 100 43063 0x00092A68 PerkMagJunktownJerkyVendor06 Misc_MagazineFix Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor Байки торговца из Джанктауна DATA= 100 43063 0x00092A67 PerkMagJunktownJerkyVendor05 Misc_MagazineFix Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor Байки торговца из Джанктауна DATA= 100 43063 0x00092A66 PerkMagJunktownJerkyVendor04 Misc_MagazineFix Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor Байки торговца из Джанктауна DATA= 100 43063 0x00092A65 PerkMagJunktownJerkyVendor03 Misc_MagazineFix Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor Байки торговца из Джанктауна DATA= 100 43063 0x00092A64 PerkMagJunktownJerkyVendor02 Misc_MagazineFix Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor Байки торговца из Джанктауна DATA= 100 43063 0x00092A63 PerkMagJunktownJerkyVendor01 Misc_MagazineFix Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor Байки торговца из Джанктауна DATA= 100 43063 0x0008E75E PerkMagWastelandSurvivalGuide01 Misc_MagazineFix Wasteland Survival Guide Руководство по выживанию в Пустоши DATA= 100 43063 0x0008E751 PerkMagMassSurgicalJournal07 Misc_MagazineFix Massachusetts Surgical Journal Массачусетский хирургический журнал DATA= 100 43063 0x0008E750 PerkMagMassSurgicalJournal06 Misc_MagazineFix Massachusetts Surgical Journal Массачусетский хирургический журнал DATA= 100 43063 0x0008E74F PerkMagMassSurgicalJournal05 Misc_MagazineFix Massachusetts Surgical Journal Массачусетский хирургический журнал DATA= 100 43063 0x0008E74E PerkMagMassSurgicalJournal04 Misc_MagazineFix Massachusetts Surgical Journal Массачусетский хирургический журнал DATA= 100 43063 0x0008E74D PerkMagMassSurgicalJournal03 Misc_MagazineFix Massachusetts Surgical Journal Массачусетский хирургический журнал DATA= 100 43063 0x0008E74C PerkMagMassSurgicalJournal02 Misc_MagazineFix Massachusetts Surgical Journal Массачусетский хирургический журнал DATA= 100 43063 0x0008E74B PerkMagMassSurgicalJournal01 Misc_MagazineFix Massachusetts Surgical Journal Массачусетский хирургический журнал DATA= 100 43063 0x0008E74A PerkMagGrognakTheBarbarian10 Misc_MagazineFix Grognak the Barbarian Грогнак-варвар DATA= 100 43063 0x0008E749 PerkMagGrognakTheBarbarian09 Misc_MagazineFix Grognak the Barbarian Грогнак-варвар DATA= 100 43063 0x0008E748 PerkMagGrognakTheBarbarian08 Misc_MagazineFix Grognak the Barbarian Грогнак-варвар DATA= 100 43063 0x0008E747 PerkMagGrognakTheBarbarian07 Misc_MagazineFix Grognak the Barbarian Грогнак-варвар DATA= 100 43063 0x0008E746 PerkMagGrognakTheBarbarian06 Misc_MagazineFix Grognak the Barbarian Грогнак-варвар DATA= 100 43063 0x0008E745 PerkMagGrognakTheBarbarian05 Misc_MagazineFix Grognak the Barbarian Грогнак-варвар DATA= 100 43063 0x0008E744 PerkMagGrognakTheBarbarian04 Misc_MagazineFix Grognak the Barbarian Грогнак-варвар DATA= 100 43062 0x0008E743 PerkMagGrognakTheBarbarian03 Misc_MagazineFix Grognak the Barbarian Грогнак-варвар DATA= 100 43062 0x0008E742 PerkMagGrognakTheBarbarian02 Misc_MagazineFix Grognak the Barbarian Грогнак-варвар DATA= 100 43062 0x0008E741 PerkMagGrognakTheBarbarian01 Misc_MagazineFix Grognak the Barbarian Грогнак-варвар DATA= 100 43062 0x0008E740 PerkMagUSCovertOperationsManual10 Misc_MagazineFix U.S. Covert Operations Manual Руководство по тайным операциям США DATA= 100 43063 0x0008E73F PerkMagUSCovertOperationsManual09 Misc_MagazineFix U.S. Covert Operations Manual Руководство по тайным операциям США DATA= 100 43063 0x0008E73E PerkMagUSCovertOperationsManual08 Misc_MagazineFix U.S. Covert Operations Manual Руководство по тайным операциям США DATA= 100 43063 0x0008E73D PerkMagUSCovertOperationsManual07 Misc_MagazineFix U.S. Covert Operations Manual Руководство по тайным операциям США DATA= 100 43063 0x0008E73C PerkMagUSCovertOperationsManual06 Misc_MagazineFix U.S. Covert Operations Manual Руководство по тайным операциям США DATA= 100 43063 0x0008E73B PerkMagUSCovertOperationsManual05 Misc_MagazineFix U.S. Covert Operations Manual Руководство по тайным операциям США DATA= 100 43063 0x0008E73A PerkMagUSCovertOperationsManual04 Misc_MagazineFix U.S. Covert Operations Manual Руководство по тайным операциям США DATA= 100 43063 0x0008E739 PerkMagUSCovertOperationsManual03 Misc_MagazineFix U.S. Covert Operations Manual Руководство по тайным операциям США DATA= 100 43063 0x0008E738 PerkMagUSCovertOperationsManual02 Misc_MagazineFix U.S. Covert Operations Manual Руководство по тайным операциям США DATA= 100 43063 0x0008E737 PerkMagUSCovertOperationsManual01 Misc_MagazineFix U.S. Covert Operations Manual Руководство по тайным операциям США DATA= 100 43063 0x0008CCF9 DN111_RedRocketCaveNote MiscNote02 Trashbusters Award Награда "Мусоробои" Мистер Бенсон, От лица бостонского регионального отделения хочу поздравить вас и вашу команду с получением премии "Мусоробой"-2076 за величайшее сокращение годовых отходов среди магазинов. Уважительное отношение к окружающей среде - важная часть нашего корпоративного имиджа, и мы благодарны вам за инновационный подход к этому вопросу. С уважением, Джерард Филипс Вице-президент бостонского отделения DATA= 0 4532 0x0008A1FB MS13MarowskiPhoto MiscPhoto_Marowski Marowski Heist Photo Фотография грабителей DATA= 0 4534 0x0006858B DN123_NessNote MiscNote02 Ness' Lead Улика Несс Несс, Удалось еще кое-что найти. Торговец сказал, что видел его среди холмов на севере, у шоссе. Большой коммерческий лайнер, логотип "Скайлейнс". Все, как ты хотела. Не забывай о крышках, а я попробую еще что-нибудь разыскать. -В.Б. DATA= 0 4532 0x00047647 RESceneJSDN062Note MiscNote01 Intervention Note Записка о вмешательстве Хэнк, Ты ешь слишком много пасты из той школы в Саффолке. Это на тебе сказывается. Причем очень сильно. Ты срываешься из-за каждой мелочи, в глазах постоянно этот безумный блеск. Черт, да в прошлый раз при набеге на ферму ты пару детей пристрелил! Мы не убиваем тех, кто убегает, чувак. Мы выше этого. Я знаю, ты говорил, что она очень вкусная, но разве оно того стоит? В конце концов, я пишу это только потому, что боюсь, что, если я скажу это лично, ты мне прямо в лицо выстрелишь. Мы твои друзья. Мы не хотим тебе зла. Завязывай уже с пастой. DATA= 0 4533 0x0003E055 DN007_DutchmanNote MiscNote03_Torn Dutchman's Instructions Инструкции Голландца Доставь посылку на старый коммутационный пункт. Курьер прибудет в полночь. Если потребуется снаряжение, ищи синюю бочку. DATA= 0 4532 0x0003E054 DN007_HelenaNote MiscNote02 Helena's Instructions Инструкции Елены Посылка прибудет в полночь. DATA= 0 4532 0x0001AC10 DN074_QuannapowittFlyer MiscNote02 Fishing Tournament Ad Реклама турнира рыбаков Озеро Куаннапоуитт Турнир по ловле окуня 4 июля 2077 7:00-16:00 Спонсор турнира: "Дженерал Атомикс Интернешнл" Бостон Отпразднуйте День независимости на прекрасном озере Куаннапоуитт! Вас ждет веселое состязание с КРУПНЫМИ ДЕНЕЖНЫМИ ПРИЗАМИ. Также вы можете насладиться видом с "Дженерал Атомикс Галлериа". Отличный отдых для всей семьи! DATA= 0 4531 0x00052502 MS09PrewarCultFlier MiscNote02 Pillars of the Community Flier Листовка "Столпов сообщества" ВЫ СЧИТАЕТЕ, ЧТО ДОСТОЙНЫ ЛУЧШЕЙ ЖИЗНИ? ВЫ ИЩЕТЕ ПЕРЕМЕН? Приходите в театр "Чарльз-Вью" в районе Бэк-бэй, где брат Томас раскроет вам всю ПРАВДУ о нашем безумном мире. Собрания проводятся каждый вечер. Мы рады ВСЕМ, кто хотел бы изменить свою жизнь к лучшему! DATA= 0 4531 0x0004427A MS13TrishNote MiscNote01 Trish's Note Записка Триш DATA= 0 4532 0x00044279 MS13CookeNote MiscNote02 Cooke's Note Записка Куку Кук, Раз уж я, по твоей милости, несу двойную порцию химикатов, встречаемся у "Бэк стрит аппарел". Проследи, чтобы у Нельсона Латимера на этот раз хватило денег. Плюс то, что ты мне уже должен. Маровски больше эту хрень терпеть не будет. - Триш DATA= 0 4533 0x000284E4 DN015_TEMPTerminal1 MiscNote02 Director Blank Директор Блэнк Кому: Арлен Грин От кого: Марк Уилсон Тема: НА: DATA= 0 4531 0x0001CAD1 MS07aEarlSterlingCase MiscFolder Earl Sterling Case Notes Записи по делу Эрла Стерлига ДЕЛО: Исчезновение Эрла Стерлинга Клиент: Вадим Бобров Еще одно таинственное исчезновение. Эрл Стерлинг. Двадцатипятилетний бармен из "Скамьи запасных". Один из владельцев, Вадим Бобров, заметил, что Эрл несколько дней не появляется на работе. Привлекли службу безопасности. Разумеется, расследования не было. В городе ходят слухи: "Его забрал Институт". Как всегда. Вадим зашел ко мне под мухой и начал со слезами рассказывать, какие они с Эрлом давние друзья. И Эрл не позволил бы каким-то призракам себя похитить. Интуиция подсказывает, что он прав. У Эрла не было врагов. По крайней мере таких, кто мог бы пойти на убийство. Он живет один, так что надо узнать, нет ли у Вадима или у кого-то в "Скамье" запасных ключей от его дома. Если меня вдруг застукают, не хочется объяснять службе безопасности, почему я вскрываю замок на двери Эрла. DATA= 0 4531 0x0002BD3B DN154_Note_Reception MiscNote02 Office Note Записка из офиса Прости, Джен. Мне известно не больше твоего. Арлен всегда был с чудинкой, но он был сердцем и душой этой компании. Мне будет его не хватать. И его дочки. Марлин только на днях заходила. Такая лапочка. Мне кажется, Нейт тоже в шоке. Он отправился домой сразу после заседания. Даже о нашем свидании забыл. Но я его прощаю. На этот раз. - Пола DATA= 0 4533 0x0002FD6D REScene01Note MiscNote02 Note Записка Билли, у меня! Теперь надо толкнуть товар таким образом, чтобы никто не догадался, что мы задумали. - наше сокровище там. Встречаемся там же сегодня вечером. - Сью P.S. Смотри, чтобы не было хвоста! Кажется, Джон начинает что-то подозревать. DATA= 0 Формат секции BOOK